


One-Shots

by Descendants



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Break Up, Brotherly Love, Competition, Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Dragon Mal (Disney), F/F, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Getting Back Together, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love at First Sight, Magical Pregnancy, Mostly Mevie/Malvie, Moving In Together, Moving On, Other, Past Abuse, Post-Break Up, Pregnancy, Sad, Sad Ending, Singing, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Swearing, Tattoos, Teen Pregnancy, The rest are background realtionships, True Love, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 28,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendants/pseuds/Descendants
Summary: Singing and Love and breakups and Denial, One-shots (WARNING- Mevie/Malive other relationships are either Past or background+ Swearing+Some mild sexual content)





	1. Singing competition

**Author's Note:**

> A love song Singing competition  
Songs: Can you feel the love tonight- by Lion King, What I've been looking for- by High School Musical, Classic- by Mkto, Breaking free- by High School Musical, Thank you- by Mkto, When You Wish Upon a Star- by Pinocchio, Sad Song- by We The Kings, Cups- by Anna Kendrick, Let her go- by Passenger.
> 
> (In all chapters Mal will be taller than Evie have abs because she works out and wears suits that's how I picture Mal I will do it:) Evie is 5'3 and Mal is 5'6 with a 6 pack) This is my fanfic impression on Mal

**Third Person Pov**

It was Valentine's Day and they were having a love song singing competition and the group or duet or solo got 3 days off for Valentine's day. Mal, Jay, Evie, Carlos had signed up for all three and were going to be singing 1 group 2 duets and 4 solos. They were excited so for the occasion the dressed a little nicer. Mal was wearing a purple suit with a green tie and a black dragon on the back. Evie was wearing a dark blue dress with a red ruby tiara. Jay was wearing a maroon suit and a yellow tie with a cobra on the back. Carlos was wearing a white suit with a black tie and a paw print on the back. They were getting ready for the show well Jay and Carlos were Mal and Evie were in the corner making out.

"2 minutes till showtime, Will you too stop?" Jay said

"Finnnne" Mal said trying to pull away from Evie and then yawning

"Ok so we are the only group love song" Evie said "Also when did you go to sleep?"

"Um like 4am" Mals said

"we will rock that stage" Carlos said

"Welcome to the first Valentines Love singing competition and today we have 1 group that will go up but first we will introduce judge, we have former Queen Belle, Queen Aurora, My mom Sultan Jasmine, and last but not least Fairy godmother, and now that's out of the way we have our first performance by are fellow VKs give it up for Mal, Evie, Jay, Carlos" Aziz said 

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

We hear Aziz call our names so we walk out I see almost the whole school. It's exciting to be out here. Aziz hand us each a mic and we tell them what we're doing.

"We are going to be singing Can you feel the love tonight by Simba, Nala, Timon, & Pumbaa with some words fixed to fit us" Evie said

"Aziz hit the music cue the light and guys positions" I said as we do what we practiced and the lights dimed

(Mal: Bold, Evie: Italic, Mal and Evie: Bold and Italic, Carlos: Underline, Jay: Regular, Jay and Carlos: Underline and Italic)

"I can see what's happening

I can't, What?

And they don't have a clue

Who's they?

They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our Quartet's down to two

Oh I get it

The sweet caress of Twilight

There's magic everywhere 

Its everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Disaster's in the air"

The lights started to shine on Me and Evie and we started **** <strike></strike>

"_**Can you feel the love tonight**_

_ **The peace the evening brings** _

_ **The world for once in perfect harmony** _

** _With all its living things"_ ** ****

People started aweing when I gave Evie a peck on the cheek before continuing 

**_"_So many things to tell her**

**But how to make her see**

**The truth about my past, impossible**

**She'd turn away from me"**

Thinking of what I did back on the isle

"_She's holding back, she's hiding_

_But what, I can't decide_

_Why won't she be the girl I know she is?_

_The girl I see inside?"_

_ **"Can you feel the love tonight?** _

_ **The peace the evening brings** _

_ **The world, for once, in perfect harmony** _

_ **With all its living things** _

_ **Can you feel the love tonight?** _

** _You needn't look too far_ **

** _Stealing through the night's uncertainties_ **

** _Love is where they are"_ **

"And if they fall in love tonight

It can be assumed

There carefree days with us are history

_In short, our pal's are gone_"

We finished our group song and now it was time for duets Audrey and Ben were next and then Jay and Carlos and then Me and Evie

"That was really good, good jobs guys, Now its time for Audrey and Ben for duets" Aziz said

(Audrey: Bold, Ben: Italic, Both: Underline)

_It's hard to believe that I couldn't see_

You were always there beside me  
Thought I was alone, with no one to hold  
But you were always right beside me

**This feeling's like no other**

I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found what I've been looking for

**So good to be seen, so good to be heard**  
Don't have to say a word  
_For so long I was lost, so good to be found_  
_I'm loving having you around_  
_This feeling's like no other_  
I want you to know

I've never had someone that knows me like you do  
The way you do  
I've never had someone as good for me as you  
No one like you  
So lonely before I finally found what I've been looking for

Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do, wo-o-o-oah  
Do-do-do-do, do-do-do-do-do-do, wo-o-o-oah

"Thank you, Ok next we have Jay and Carlos" Aziz said

"This is for our girlfriends Lonnie and Jane" Jay said

(Carlos: Bold, Jay: Italic)

_"Hey! Where's the drum?"_

**"Ooh girl you're shining**  
**Like a 5th avenue diamond**  
**And they don't make you like they used to**  
**You're never going out of style**

**Ooh pretty baby**  
**This world might have gone crazy**  
**The way you saved me,**  
**Who could blame me**  
**When I just wanna make you smile**

**I wanna thrill you like Michael**  
**I wanna kiss you like Prince**  
**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**  
**Like Hathaway write a song for you like this**

**You're over my head**  
**I'm out of my mind**  
**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**  
**One of a kind, living in a world gone plastic**  
**Baby you're so classic**

**Baby you're so classic**

**Baby you,**

**Baby you're so classic**

**Four dozen of roses**  
**Anything for you to notice**  
**All the way to serenade you**  
**Doing it Sinatra style**

**I** **ma pick you up in a Cadillac**  
**Like a gentleman bringin' glamor back**  
**Keep it real to real in the way I feel**  
**I could walk you down the aisle**

**I wanna thrill you like Michael**  
**I wanna kiss you like Prince**  
**Let's get it on like Marvin Gaye**  
**Like Hathaway write a song for you like this**

**You're over my head**  
**I'm out of my mind**  
**Thinking I was born in the wrong time**

**Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age**

_ (I kinda like it like it) _

**Out of my league**

**Old school chic**  
**Like a movie star**  
**From the silver screen**  
**One of a kind living in a world gone plastic**  
**Baby you're so classic**  
**Baby you're so classic**  
**Baby you're so classic"**

_"Baby you're class and baby you're sick_  
_I never met a girl like you ever til we met_  
_A star in the 40's, centerfold in the 50's_  
_Got me tripping out like the sixties_  
_Hippies Queen of the discotheque_  
_A 70's dream and an 80's best_  
_Hepburn, Beyoncé, Marilyn Manson_  
_Girl you're timeless, just so classic"_

** "You're over my head I'm out of my mind **

** Thinking I was born in the wrong time **  
**Let's start the rewind, everything is so throwback age **

_ (I kinda like it like it) _

** Out of my league **  
** Old school chic **  
** Like a movie star **  
** From the silver screen **  
** You're one of a kind living in a world gone plastic **  
** Baby you're so classic **  
** Baby you're so classic **  
** Baby you're so **classic"** **

"That was great guys, but the last duet is Mal and Evie" Aziz said

We walked up there and faced each other and started

(Mal: Bold, Evie: Italic, Both: Underline)

**We're soarin', flyin'**  
**There's not a star in heaven**  
**That we can't reach**

_If we're trying_  
_So we're breaking free_

**You know the world can see us**  
**In a way that's different than who we are**

_Creating space between us_  
_'Til we're separate hearts_

But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

**We're breakin' free**  
_We're soarin'_  
**Flyin'**  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

**If we're trying**  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
**Oh, we're breakin' free**  
_Ohh_

**Can you feel it building**  
**Like a wave the ocean just can't control'**

_Connected by a feeling_  
_Ohh, in our very souls_

**(Very soul)**

Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

**We're breakin' free**  
_We're soarin'_  
**Flyin'**  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

**If we're trying**  
_Yeah we're breaking free_  
**Oh we're breakin' free**

_Ohh runnin'_  
**Climbin'**  
To get to that place  
To be all that we can be

**Now's the time**  
So we're breaking free  
**We're breaking free**  
_Ohh, yeah_

**More than hope**  
**More than faith**  
_This is true_  
_This is fate_  
And together  
We see it comin'

**More than you**  
**More than me**  
_Not a want, but a need_  
Both of us breakin' free

_Soarin'!_  
**Flyin'**  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

If we're trying  
**Yeah we're breaking free**  
_Breaking free_

_Were runnin'_  
**Ohh, climbin'**  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be

Now's the time  
**Now's the time**  
_So we're breaking free_  
**Oh, we're breaking free**  
_Ohh_

You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are"

"That was great, but our last category is solo so we have Jordan, Lonnie, Jane, Ben, Audrey, Ruby, Ally, Chad, Jay, Carlos, Mal, Evie and then the judges will vote" Aziz said

"Hey, babe can I sleep while these people are singing?" I asked tiredly

"Sure I'll wake you up when Jay goes up, ok?" Evie said

"Ok baby, I love you" I said

"love you too" she said 

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

I woke up to Ally talking about tea and that shit. Chad still had to go so I was waiting and then he started.

(Chad: Bold)

"**Yo, this one right here is for all the drop out-of-schoolers.**  
**The future cougars, the Mary Jane abusers.**  
**The ones that chose to be losers, for all the Misfit Kids and total outcasts MKTO.**  
**This one's for you role models.**

**We are the ones, the ones you left behind.**  
**Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.**  
**Ten million strong, we're breaking all the rules.**  
**Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose.**

**Thank you for feeding us years of lies.**  
**Thank you for the wars you left us to fight.**  
**Thank you for the world you ruined overnight.**  
**But we'll be fine, yeah we'll be fine.**

**Thank you for the world you broke, like yolk and it ain't no joke.**  
**So cold and there ain't no coat, just me, my friends, my folks and**  
**We better do what we like.**  
**So raise that bird up high and when they ask you why.**  
**Just stand there laugh and smile.**

**We are the ones, the ones you left behind.**  
**Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.**  
**Ten million strong, we're breaking all the rules.**  
**Thank you for nothing, 'cause there's nothing left to lose.**

**Na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na **

**Thank you for the times you said, "Don't make a sound."**  
**Thanks for the ropes you used to hold us down.**  
**'Cause when I break through I'ma use them to reach the clouds.**  
**We ain't comin' down, we ain't comin' down**

**Look, ma, I finally made it, this world is too damn jaded.**  
**My life is just like Vegas, go big, go home get faded.**  
**Been a problem since '92.**  
**Can't shut me down curfew and them girls I'll take a few.**  
**Do what I wanna do.**

**We are the ones, the ones you left behind.**  
**Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.**  
**Ten million strong, we're breaking all the rules.**  
**Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose.**

**Na na na na **  
**Na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na**

**Na na na na **  
**Na na na na na na**  
**Na na na na**  
**Na na na na na na **

**Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**  
**From head to toe from the soul you ripped apart.**  
**I say, "Thank you", I say, "Thank you."**  
**Yeah oh, thank you**

**We are the ones, the ones you left behind.**  
**Don' tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.**  
**Ten million strong, we're breaking all the rules.**  
**Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose.**

**We are the ones, the ones you left behind.**  
**Don't tell us how, tell us how to live our lives.**  
**Ten million strong, we're breaking all the rules.**  
**Thank you for nothing, cause there's nothing left to lose. **

**Na na na na Yo if you don't like what they tell you to do**  
**Na na na na na na Don't do it**  
**Na na na na If you don't want to be who they want you to be**  
**Na na na na na na Screw it**

**Na na na na It's your world, it's your life**  
**Na na na na na na And they ruined it**  
**Na na na na Role models, tune in, turn up**  
**Na na na na na na Drop out!"**

Chad was not that bad Next is Jay im not really listening to Aziz. Jay was next and then Carlos

**(Jay: Bold)**

**"When you wish upon a star**  
**Makes no difference who you are**  
**Anything your heart desires**  
**Will come to you**

**If your heart is in your dream**  
**No request is too extreme**  
**When you wish upon a star**  
**As dreamers do**

**Fate is kind**  
**She brings to those who love**  
**The sweet fulfillment of**  
**Their secret longing**

**Like a bolt out of the blue**  
**Fate steps in and sees you through**  
**When you wish upon a star**  
**Your dreams come true!"**

Jay was really good

"Carlos is next" Aziz said

**(Carlos: Bold)**

**"You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky**  
**With you, I'm alive**  
**Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide**

**So stop time right here in the moonlight**  
**'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**

**Without you, I feel broke**  
**Like I'm half of a whole**  
**Without you, I've got no hand to hold**  
**Without you, I feel torn**  
**Like a sail in a storm**  
**Without you, I'm just a sad song**  
**I'm just a sad song**

**With you, I fall**  
**It's like I'm leaving all my past and silhouettes up on the wall**  
**With you, I'm a beautiful mess**  
**It's like we're standing hand and hand with all our fears up on the edge**

**So stop time right here in the moonlight**  
**'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes**

**Without you, I feel broke**  
**Like I'm half of a whole**  
**Without you, I've got no hand to hold**  
**Without you, I feel torn**  
**Like a sail in a storm**  
**Without you, I'm just a sad song**

**You're the perfect melody**  
**The only harmony I wanna hear**  
**You're my favourite part of me**  
**With you standing next to me**  
**I've got nothing to fear**

**Without you, I feel broke**  
**Like I'm half of a whole**  
**Without you, I've got no hand to hold**  
**Without you, I feel torn**  
**Like a sail in a storm**  
**Without you, I'm just a sad song**

**Without you, I feel broke**  
**Like I'm half of a whole**  
**Without you, I've got no hand to hold**  
**Without you, I feel torn**  
**Like a sail in a storm**  
**Without you, I'm just a sad song, I'm just a sad song"**

Wow talk about love

"Ok so next we have Evie" Aziz**** said

**(Evie: Bold)**

**"I got my ticket for the long way 'round**  
**Two bottle 'a whiskey for the way**  
**And I sure would like some sweet company**  
**And I'm leaving tomorrow, wha-do-ya say?**

**When I'm gone**  
**When I'm gone**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**  
**You're gonna miss me by my hair**  
**You're gonna miss me everywhere, oh**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**

**I've got my ticket for the long way 'round**  
**The one with the prettiest of views**  
**It's got mountains, it's got rivers, it's got sights to give you shivers**  
**But it sure would be prettier with you**

**When I'm gone**  
**When I'm gone**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone**  
**You're gonna miss me by my walk**  
**You're gonna miss me by my talk, oh**  
**You're gonna miss me when I'm gone"**

That's so true where Evie goes I go

"Last but not least we have Mal" Aziz said I don't know why but I started to get nervous

**"Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go**

**Staring at the bottom of your glass**  
**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**  
**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

**You see her when you close your eyes**  
**Maybe one day you'll understand why**  
**Everything you touch surely dies**

**But you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**  
**Same old empty feeling in your heart**  
**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

**Well you see her when you fall asleep**  
**But never to touch and never to keep**  
**'Cause you loved her too much and you dive too deep**

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go**  
**And you let her go**  
**Well you let her go**

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**  
**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**  
**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**  
**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go"**

"Winners are Mal, Evie, Chad, Jay, Jordan, Carlos, Ally they will get 3 days off of school and a date at an expensive resterant" Aziz said


	2. Only a dream?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal missed her and she had to express how

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs- Just a dream cover by Sam Tsui, Christina Grimmie, Happier by Marshmello, Bastille

**Third Person Pov**

It has been 3 years since cotillion and a week after Mal and Ben had a mutual break-up and so did Evie and Doug they decided they did not belong together Mal fell for Evie. They also brought more VKs to Auradon including DIzzy, Uma, Gil, Harry It has been a year since Mal and Evie had a break-up, Evie has moved on and Mal is still a mess she wants her back. They broke up because Evie thought Mal was not serious about there relationship. It is hard not to see Evie for Mal because they're in college and they still hang out with the same friends. Tho the only ones to notice the switch in Mal were Jay, Carlos, Ben, Lonnie, Audrey, Uma. They knew she was hurting cause she was not sleeping, her eyes were bloodshot, She cried, She skipped some meals and only ate dinner, She didn't like art that much anymore. They knew that she regreded that decision and hates herself that she didn't try hard enough. Evie tho she's fine she's been on different dates with different girls. She does not notice how bad she broke Mal. Until one day the gang that includes Jay, Carlos, Evie, Ben, Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, Doug, Jorden, Aziz, and little Dizzy they went passed the studio which you can practice singing they heard Mal they peeked their heads in and saw Uma helping Mal. Mal was going to sing a song. They heard Mal tell Uma stuff. 

* * *

Mal's** Pov**

I asked Uma to help me I wanted to sing a song to let my emotions go. I was a reck when Evie left me.

"Hey thanks for this Uma I know we were never friends but this means a lot" I said standing in the booth

"No problem Mal also I did it because your growing on me and I believe it or not consider you a friend, Also you never told me why you wanted to do this?" Uma said

"Im doing it because I need to get my emotions out" I said

"Is this about the break-up?" she said

"Yes how do you know" I said looking down

"We noticed me, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Audrey, Lonnie you seen better days, I dont know what you feel but I know you dont sleep and you only eat dinner heck you stopped painting" She said

I started to feel tears coming but I blink them away

"Ok let's started" I said with a sad smile

Uma started the beat

**(Mal:** **Bold)**

**"I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.**  
** Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? **  
** Open my eyes; it was only just a dream. **

**I travel back, down that road.**  
**Will you come back? No one knows.**  
**I realize, it was only just a dream.**

**I was at the top and I was like I’m in the basement.**  
**Number one spot and now you finding your own replacement.**  
**I swear now that I can't take it, knowing people have my baby.**  
**And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.**  
**I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.**  
**Cuz I can still feel it in the air.**  
**See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.**  
  
**My lover, my life. My baby, my wife.**  
**You left me, I'm tied.**  
**Cuz I know that it just ain't right.**

**I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.**  
**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**  
**Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.**  
**So I travel back, down that road.**  
**Will you come back? No one knows.**  
**I realize, it was only just a dream.**

**When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.**  
**I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn.**  
**And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for.**  
**No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?**

**Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback.**  
** Now I'm in here thinkin all about you baby.**

**Hey, you**** were** **so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.**

**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.**  
**And now I'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.**  
**But you made a decision that you wanted to move one.**  
**Cuz I was wrong...**

**And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.**  
**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**  
**Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.**  
**So I travel back, down that road.**  
**Will you come back? No one knows.**  
**I realize, it was only just a dream**

**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
**If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.**  
**And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything**

** Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up. **

** If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. **

** And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. **

** I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? **

** Open my eyes I was only just a dream **

** I travel back down that road, Will you come back? No one knows **

** I realize, it was only just a dream **

** And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? **

** Open my eyes it was only just a dream **

** So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows. **

** I realize it was only just a dream **

** Nooo...Ohhh **

** It was only just a dream" **

I looked up and Uma had a jaw dropped probably because no one knows I sing

"Wow umm......... I didn't know you can sing" Uma said awestruck

"Ya I dont like to much" I said

We saw the door open and everyone was there and then I saw it there Evie was there my blood turned cold

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

Everyone was listening to them talk

"Hey thanks for this Uma I know we were never friends but this means a lot" Mal said standing in the booth

"No problem Mal also I did it because your growing on me and I believe it or not consider you a friend, Also you never told me why you wanted to do this?" Uma said

"Im doing it because I need to get my emotions out" Mal said

"Is this about the break-up?" Uma said outside the door Evie looked curios

"Yes how do you know" Mal said looking down

"We noticed me, Jay, Carlos, Ben, Audrey, Lonnie you seen better days, I dont know what you feel but I know you dont sleep and you only eat dinner heck you stopped painting" Uma said, outside the door Jay, Carlos, Ben, Audrey, & Lonnie nodded their heads****<strike></strike>

"Ok let's started" Mal said with a sad smile

**"I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.**  
** Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? **  
** Open my eyes; it was only just a dream. **

**I travel back, down that road.**  
**Will you come back? No one knows.**  
**I realize, it was only just a dream.**

**I was at the top and I was like I’m in the basement.**  
** Number one spot and now you finding your own replacement.**  
** I swear now that I can't take it, knowing people have my baby.**  
** And now you ain't around, baby I can't think.**  
** I shoulda put it down. Shoulda got that ring.**  
** Cuz I can still feel it in the air.**  
** See your pretty face run my fingers through your hair.**  
  
** My lover, my life. My baby, my wife.**  
** You left me, I'm tied.**  
** Cuz I know that it just ain't right."** Evie just opened her mouth and closed it because not only did Mal said she was going to propose before Evie left but she also called Evie her wife and life, Everyone looked at her

**I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.**  
**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**  
**Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.**  
**So I travel back, down that road.**  
**Will you come back? No one knows.**  
**I realize, it was only just a dream.**

**When I'm ridin I swear I see your face at every turn.  
I'm tryin to get my usher on, but I can let it burn.  
And I just hope you'll know you're the only one I yearn for.  
No wonder I'll be missing when I'll learn?**

**Didn't give you all my love, I guess now I got my payback.  
Now I'm in here thinkin all about you baby.**

**Hey, you were** ** so easy to love. But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough.**

**I'm goin through it every time that I'm alone.**  
**And now i'm wishin that you'd pick up the phone.**  
**But you made a decision that you wanted to move one.**  
**Cuz I was wrong...**

**And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.**  
**Thinkin about us, what we gonna be?**  
**Open my eyes; it was only just a dream.**  
**So I travel back, down that road.**  
**Will you come back? No one knows.**  
**I realize, it was only just a dream**

** If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
**

** If you ever loved somebody put your hands up.  
**

** And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything **

** Ohhh, if you ever loved somebody put your hands up. **

** If you ever loved somebody put your hands up. **

** And now they're gone and you wish you could give them everything. **

** I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? **

** Open my eyes I was only just a dream **

** I travel back down that road, Will you come back? No one knows **

** I realize, it was only just a dream **

** And I was thinkin about you, thinkin about me.  
Thinkin about us, what we gonna be? **

** Open my eyes it was only just a dream **

** So I travel back, down that road.  
Will you come back? No one knows. **

** I realize it was only just a dream **

** Nooo...Ohhh **

**It ** **as only just a dream"**

There were all shocked not only because of the song but because of what the song meant and no one knew how good she sang but no one was more shocked then Evie, they stumbled forward and the door opened and knew they were caught, they saw how Mal froze when she saw Evie

"What are you guys doing here" Uma said she was nervous for Mal when she saw how Mal froze upon the sight of Evie

"We were you know" Jay said nervously laughing

Mal felt the need to run but she couldn't she felt numb and scared

"Mal you okay?" Ben said looking at Mal

Mal didn't answer just stood there frozen

They knew she was not doing good by the looks of it

"Hey Mal why dont you sit down" Uma said pointing to the chair

Obvious she did not and had to be forced sat

Evie didn't know what to do but before she could say anything Mal beat her to it

"Im sorry Evie I know you dont want me which is fine but i need to express my feelings and im feeling good right now and I did mean everything also if you guys should know im leaving for Corona right now I have a flight in 1 hour so I love you guys so much and ill see you when I do just dont forget about me also grow up to be the best and you were always my little rock dizzy love you, bye" Mal said leaving everyone stunned 

* * *

Its been 3 years since that fathfull day and Mal came back 2 months ago. She has gotten a little better she saw her frinds and Evie. Evie found someone special but still having flashbacks from that day Mal left. Mal still loves Evie and it hard seeing Evie with someone but knows its better for her so she went to Evie because Evie told her to and she had another song for her 

"Hey Mal, I wanted to say that im happy that we were ok after that day" Evie said

"Hey I know but Im still not over you but just tell me something are you happy?" Mal said with a said smile

"I am happy" Evie said shyly

"Ok that's all I wanted to know, I know you know im leaving and moving to Corona so I wanted to do this right now to get it over with" Mal started

**(Mal: Bold)**

**"Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**  
**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**

**When the morning comes**  
**When we see what we've become**  
**In the cold light of day we're a flame in the wind**  
**Not the fire that we've begun**  
**Every argument, every word we can't take back**  
**'Cause with the all that has happened**  
**I think that we both know the way that the story ends**

**Then only for a minute**  
**I want to change my mind**  
**'Cause this just don't feel right to me**  
**I want to raise your spirits**  
**I want to see you smile but**  
**Know that means I'll have to leave**

**Know that means I'll have to leave**  
**Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**  
**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**

**When the evening falls**  
**And I'm left there with my thoughts**  
**And the image of you being with someone else**  
**Well, that's eating me up inside**  
**But we run our course, we pretend that we're okay**  
**Now if we jump together at least we can swim**  
**Far away from the wreck we made**

**Then only for a minute**  
**I want to change my mind**  
**'Cause this just don't feel right to me**  
**I want to raise your spirits**  
**I want to see you smile but**  
**Know that means I'll have to leave**

**Know that means I'll have to leave**  
**Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**  
**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**

**So I'll go, I'll go**  
**I will go, go, go**  
**So I'll go, I'll go**  
**I will go, go, go**

**Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**  
**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**  
**Even though I might not like this**  
**I think that you'll be happier, I want you to be happier**

**Then only for a minute**  
**I want to change my mind**  
**'Cause this just don't feel right to me**  
**I want to raise your spirits**  
**I want to see you smile but**  
**Know that means I'll have to leave**

**Know that means I'll have to leave**  
**Lately, I've been, I've been thinking**  
**I want you to be happier, I want you to be happier**

**So I'll go, I'll go**  
**I will go, go, go"**

Mal stayed to see what Evie would say**** <strike></strike>

"I know you want me to be happy but, do you really have to leave Auradon?" Evie said

"Ya I need to get my head out of the clouds and I need time to move on and hey if you get married ill come if I get and invention just know Evie I will always care for you just like I said I want you to be happy and I know for that I have to leave even if you dont know it yet" Mal said with a sad smile

"You will get an invite and hey I still care for you too, Take care M" Evie said smiled using her nickname 1 last time for a while

"I will E and hey were still Rotten-" Mal said smiling using her nickname 1 last time too

"To the core" Evie said smirking

"Bye" Mal said leaving

"Bye" Evie said

Mal left for corona that night and is staying there for good but still visits Auradon and calls her friends. Shes trying to get over Evie but its hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sad:(


	3. Belong with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie belongs with someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- You belong with me by Taylor Swift (Lyrics-italic)
> 
> Mal as Taylor swift and Evie as the dude with mixed up lyrics and diffrent parts

* * *

_ You're on the phone with your boyfriend he's upset _

_ he's going off about something that you said _

_ 'Cause he doesn't get your humor like I do. _

_ I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night. _

_ I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like. _

_ And he'll never know your story like I do _

_ But he wears bow ties _

_ I wear leather _

_ he's on the bleachers _

_ And I'm team captain _

_ Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _

_ That what you're looking for has been here the whole time. _

_ If you could see _

_ That I'm the one _

_ Who understands you _

_ Been here all along _

_ So, why can't you see _

_ You belong with me _

_ You belong with me? _

* * *

** Mal's Pov**

Im getting ready for the game tomorrow by working out listening to some music but im waiting for Evie to talk to me first I need to make sure she's ok. I will always make sure she's first before anything else. Im snapped out of my thoughts when Evie grown in annoyance.

"Hey, are you ok E" I said frowning

"No M Doug wont stop nagging me about a joke and he keeps getting jealous when im with the boys, Im tired of it he should know im loyal im starting to think that mabey we shouldn't be together" Evie said tearing up

I shouldn't be happy but I always love Evie since me and Ben broke up but I played it cool and I went to hug Evie

"Its okay why dont you go get dressed for bed and im going to work out for the game tomorrow" I said glancing at Evie

"Ya okay I will" she said getting up

I started my music and started some stretches and moving on to push up and sit-ups than pull-ups on the bedpost and then after I do more push-ups. I didn't notice Evie looking at me while I do my work out but she covers it up.

"Hey im going to sleep good night M" she said

"Ok im going to take a shower then go to bed" I said getting my water

* * *

_Walk in the halls with you in your worn-out shoes _

_ I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be. _

_ Laughing on a locker thinking to myself _

_"Hey, isn't this easy?"_

_ And you've got a smile _

_ That can light up this whole school _

_ I haven't seen it in awhile _

_ Since he brought you down. _

_ You say you're fine, I know you better than that _

_ Hey, what you doing with a guy like that? _

_ he wears glasses _

_ I wear jackets _

_ he's on the bleachers _

_ And I'm team captain _

_ Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find _

_ That what you're looking for has been here the whole time _

* * *

Im waking with Evie through the halls to our lockers and were talking. Soon we're at our lockers and I start leaning on the locker & I move a lock of blue hair out of her face and she looks at me and were laughing and then I see Doug walking over here and doesn't look happy.

"Hey Doug how are you?" I said with a slight bitterness that Evie doesn't catch

"Im fine Mal how are you?" he said with the same bitterness

"Im fine I have to get my stuff to go and then to the tourney field" I said seeing him put an arm around Evie and I feel a pang of jealousy because I want to be the one putting my arm around her and have her have my leathermen jacket on so people know not to mess with her, 1 day I will have her and I will love it

"Bye M see you at the game" Evie said leaving

"Bye E" I said watching her go

* * *

_If you could see _

_ That I'm the one _

_ Who understands you _

_ Been here all along _

_ So, why can't you see _

_ You belong with me? _

_ Standing by and waiting at your bed. _

_ All this time how could you not know, baby? _

_ You belong with me _

_ You belong with me _

* * *

Im on the field and its close I need to make this shot and we win the champions ship. I have to make it in 5 seconds and hear the cheer team cheer and hear the tackling of the other team and I shoot and score. We won the game im getting lifted in the air and people head off because of proms tonight. I head over to the bench and I see Doug and Snow White's daughter. I hear Evie yell at Doug and apparently Dougs going to Prom with her because she his close friend. I head to mine and Evie's dorm and I talk to Evie.

* * *

_Oh, I remember you walking in our dorm _

_ In the middle of the night _

_ I'm the one who makes you laugh _

_ When you know you're 'bout to cry _

_ I know your favorite songs _

_ And you tell me about your dreams _

_ Think I know where you belong _

_ Think I know it's with me _

* * *

I walk in our dorm and I get ready for the questions

"Hey are you ready for prom" Evie said in her dress already

"Nah im not going I have some stuff to work on but ill see you when you come back" I said getting my sketch book

"Oh...Ok, I wish you were coming tho what are you going to do with the suit I made?" Evie said

"Ill wear it some other time bye E" I said stunned that Evie wanted me to go so badly

"Ok bye M" she said leaving

I started to think, I look in my closet and see the suit purple with a black tie and a dragon on the back, I think I should go because I might be able to tell Evie I like her because it looks like they broke up. I put the suit on and start to walk towards the door and leave

* * *

_Can't you see that I'm the one _

_ Who understands you? _

_ Been here all along _

_ So, why can't you see _

_ You belong with me? _

_ Standing by and waiting at your bed _

_ All this time how could you not know, baby? _

_ You belong with me _

_ You belong with me _

_ You belong with me _

_ Have you ever thought just maybe _

_ You belong with me? _

* * *

I walk to prom and I see everyone look at me but im looking for Evie and I see her in her dark blue dress and she looks beautiful and she sees me and we walk toward each other and I see Doug grab her by the arm to talk by she passes him by and walk towards me. He turns away mad

"Hi E" I said getting closer to her

"Hey, you came" She said 3 inches away from me

"Yeah I needed to tell you something" I said getting ready for the rejection

"Ok say anything and ill always answer you" she said

"I love you Evie and not in a best friend way I romantically love you" I said and notice she's getting close

"I love you too I just didn't think you loved me ba-" she gets cut from finishing because I kiss her and her lips are so soft and sweet

I looked her in the eye and say

"You belong with me" I said we kiss again 


	4. Mal's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal is in denial about her feelings for a certain blue-haired girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs-I won't say im in love by Susan Egan, Kiss the girl by Samuel E. Wright  
A-Audrey, L-Lonnie, J-Jane, U-Uma, D-Dizzy

**Mal's Pov**

After me and Ben broke up I've been having a warm feeling for Evie my best friend, So every day we walked to class when we had class together we sat next to each other and almost all the time I caught myself staring. When Audrey, Uma, Lonnie, Jane, & Dizzy asked if I liked Evie more than a friend, I said that Evie is just my best friend but damn does she look beautiful and hot. I picked a flower and started to stare at it and contemplate my feelings and then I see Doug kiss Evie's cheek and I knew my suspicions were finally revealed right there I wanted to beat Doug to a fucking pulp. I didn't see Audrey, Lonnie, Jane, Uma, & Dizzy watching me.

**(Mal-Italic, A,L,J,U,D-Bold)**

_"_ _If the_ _re's a prize for rotten judgment,_

_I guess I've already won that _

_No man is worth the aggravation _

_That's ancient history, been there, done that" _I said dropping the flower and started walking

**"Who d'you think you're kidding **

**She's the earth and heaven to you **

**Try to keep it hidden, **

**Honey we can see right through you **

**Girl you can't conceal it **

**We know how you're feeling **

**Who you thinking of" **A,L,J,U,D said following Mal and trying to make Mal know that she loves Evie

**"** _No chance no way I won't say it, no no_

**(You swoon you sigh why deny it oh oh) **

_It's too cliche I won't say I'm in love _

_I thought my heart had learned its lesson _

_It feels so good when you start out _

_My head is screaming "Get a grip girl _

_Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"_ I said thinking about the other times I've been in love

_ **"Girl you can't deny it** _

_ **Who you are is how you're feeling ** _

_**Baby** **we're not buying** _

_ **Hon we saw you hit the ceiling ** _

_ **Face it like a grown-up ** _

_**When you gonna own up that you got got got it bad" **_they said

_"No chance no way I won't say it, no no"_ I said smiling when I saw Evie laugh

_**"(Give up, give in, check the grin you're in love)" **_A,L,J,U,D said watching Mal close her ears so she could not here them

_ **"** _ _This scene won't play I won't say I'm in love_

** _(Your doing flips read our lips you're in love) _ **

_You're way off base I won't say it _

_Get off my case I won't say it_

_**_(Girl don't be proud it's okay you're in love)_**_**" **__We said Dizzy handed me the flower

I watched Evie kiss Dougs Cheek and sighed

_"At least out loud I won't say I'm in love" _I said sadly

"Mal why dont you tell Evie about your feelings you obviously like her?" Uma said

"That's like me telling you to go eat calamari, It's wrong" I said looking down

"Ok how 'bout I eat calamari and you tell Evie your feelings" Uma said cringing

"No that's like eating your Family that's gross and wrong and the same with me Evie will always see me as her best friend/Sister" I said walking to my dorm to take a nap

I walk in my dorm and start thinking about Me and Evie and I fall asleep with a smile on my face 

* * *

**Evie's Pov**

Im breaking up with Doug because I feel like we don't have that kind of chemistry any more. I feel a spark when Im with Mal and I don't know if that's a good thing or not because what if she doesn't like me like that.

"Hey Doug" I said

"Hey Evie" Doug said "What did you need, you called and told me in a rush to meet you here"

"Yeah I need to talk to you about some stuff" I said nervously 

"Ok what do you need to tell me?" he said

"Im breaking up with you its not you its me" I said

"Ok, Can I ask why?" He said

"I don't feel the spark that we used to have I feel it with someone else and for that Im sorry"

"Its Ok and Its Mal isn't it?" He asked

"Yeah I feel it with her but I know she wont feel the same" I said

"Its ok don't worry & Im sure you will be ok with Mal Im sure she'll understand" He said getting up to leave "I have to go to the library, Ill see you around"

"Ok bye" I said as he left 

* * *

**Third Person Pov**

Unbeknownst to Evie a few girls heard and started to plan a trip for the whole gang, They were going to the blue lagoon where Sabastian sung his song to Eric. Of course they needed to get the whole gang involved but Doug was busy and Ben had his king duty's. So it was just Audrey, Uma, Jane, Lonnie, Dizzy, Jay, Harry, & Carlos. So they set up a boat ride for all of them but in different boats, Audrey & Uma & Dizzy in one boat, Jane & Lonnie in one, Jay & Harry & Carlos in one, and Evie & Mal in one. They were going to all ride in the boat but they were all going to sing to Mal and Evie. 

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

When they said we were going for a boat ride, I thought we were going to be in one big boat on the ocean and not on a canoe like boat and on the blue lagoon.

"Hey M" I heard a familiar voice. Evie. Of course its Evie

"Hey E" I said

We just stood there in a silent stare after that, _'She's so beautiful' _ I thought, but we got snapped out of our thoughts but our friends

"Hey guys" They said

"Hey" We said

"You guys ready?" Audrey asked

"Yeah as ready as we will ever be, right Evie" I said

"Yeah" Evie said

"Ok Im in a boat with Uma & Dizzy, Lonnie & Jane are together and so are Jay & Harry & Carlos, So that leaves you to in one together" Audrey said

Of course they want to get me alone with Evie

"Ok" Evie said

We got in the (Canoe, boat? Its like the one in the little mermaid where they sing kiss the girl) boat and we started going through the water and all of the sudden I hear my friends singing. _'KILL ME NOW' _I thought

**(All-Italic, Audrey-Bold)**

** "Percussion **

** Strings  
**

** Winds** **  
**

** Words **

**There you see her**

** Sitting there across the way**

** She don't got a lot to say**

** But there's something about her**

** And you don't know why**

** But you're dying to try**

**You wanna kiss the girl" **Audrey said

_'Yes I do but she doesn't want me as more that a friend'_ I thought sadly  
  
"**Yes, you want her**

** Look at her, you know you do **

** Possible she wants you too ** **  
**

** There is one way to ask her ** **  
**

** It don't take a word**

** Not a single word**

** Go on and kiss the gir**l" Audrey said

_'She would never want me, I wish she would tho'_ I thought

**"Sing with me now**

**Sha la la la la la**

**My oh my**

**Look like the Girl too shy**

**Ain't gonna kiss the girl**

**Sha la la la la la**

**Ain't that sad?**

**Ain't it a shame?**

**Too bad, she gonna miss the girl" **Audrey said

I was just satring at Evie and she looked at me and we just stared at each other, she blushed when she heard them sing

"**Now's your moment** **  
**

** Floating in a blue lagoon  
**

** Girl,better do it soon  
**

** No time will be better  
**

** She don't say a word  
**

** And she won't say a word  
**

** Until you kiss the girl **

_Sha la la la la la_

_ Don't be scared_

_ You got the mood prepared_

_ Go on and kiss the girl_

_ Sha la la la la la_

_ Don't stop now_

_ Don't try to hide it how_

_ You want to kiss the girl_

_ Sha la la la la la_

_ Float along_

_ And listen to the song_

_ The song say kiss the girl_

_ Sha la la la la la_

_ The music play_

_ Do what the music say_

_ You got to kiss the girl_

_ You've got to kiss the girl_

_ You wanna kiss the girl_

_ You've gotta kiss the girl_

_ Go on and kiss the girl_" They said

Me and Evie just stared and unconsciously moved closer until we were center meters away from each other. We just moved until there was no space between us and them we kissed. Her lips are so soft her lips moving with mine feels like a dream come true and it feels like we've been kissing for hours but it was like 30 seconds and we stopped and looked at each other and than we got snapped out of our thoughts by loud clapping and whistle we just noticed we were not alone and then Evie blushed.

This was the start of something good, guess I was in denial all along


	5. They dont know us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal expresses stuff when other people say her and Evie should not be together. She shows just how real love is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: They don't know about us by One Direction, Little things by One Direction

**Third Person Pov**

Mal and Evie had been together for 8 months and people were saying that they shouldn't be together and they don't know what love is. Of course this angers Mal because she is in love with Evie and she knows what there doing so she has a few Ideas. So on Friday afternoon Mal had a little chat with Ben.

"Hey Ben, Can you have everyone come to the tourney field, I have something I want to say" Mal said

"Sure, Is this about what there saying about you and Evie?" Ben said

"Maybe" Mal said smirking "Just do it please"

"Ok Ill get them there ASAP" Ben said

"Cool thanks Ben" Mal said

"No problem Mal" Ben said, before telling fariygod mother to get everyone to the tourney field

_ 'Everyone report to the tourney field please' _ FairyGod Mother said on the speakers 

* * *

**Mal's Pov**

I waked out to the tourney field and saw Ben getting ready to call me over to the front. Im going to show them how much Im real about this, but I need a little help so I had they help from Jay and Carlos they were going to act like they don't know what's going on but at a certain part they will sing that's why they have mics. Everyone was on the bleachers probably wondering what this was.

"Im sorry, but someone wanted everyone out on the field to say something, So Mal come out here" Ben said

"Im sorry but Ive been hearing stuff that concerns my relation ship so I have something to say but I need Evie to come forth please" I said

Evie looked just as confused but when music started playing that Carlos made for me

(Mal-Bold, Jay & Carlos-Italic)

**"People say we shouldn't be together**

**We're too young to know about forever**

**But I say they don't know what they talk, talk, talkin' about** _(Talk, talk, talkin' about)_

**'Cause this love is only getting stronger**

**So I don't wanna wait any longer**

** I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**

**Oh** **They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the "I love yous"**

**But I bet you if they only knew**

**They would just be jealous of us,**

**They don't know about the up all nights**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about**

**They don't know about us** _ (They don't know about you)_

**Just one touch and I was a believer**

**Every kiss it gets a little sweeter**

**It's getting better**

**Keeps getting better all the time girl**

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the "I love yous"**

**But I bet you if they only knew**

**They would just be jealous of us,**

**They don't know about the up all nights**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

** Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby, they don't know about** _(They don't know about you)_

**They don't know how special you are**

**They don't know what you've done to my heart**

** They can say anything they want 'cause they don't know about us**

**They don't know what we do best, that's between me and you, our little secret**

**But I wanna tell 'em**

** I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl**

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the "I love yous"**

**But I bet you if they only knew**

**They would just be jealous of us,**

**They don't know about the up all nights**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

** Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about**

**They don't know about the things we do**

**They don't know about the "I love yous"**

**But I bet you if they only knew**

**They would just be jealous of us,**

**They don't know about the up all nights**

**They don't know I've waited all my life**

**Just to find a love that feels this right**

**Baby they don't know about**

_(They don't know about you_

_They don't know about you)" _We finished

Evie had tears in her eyes but I know those are happy tears

"Im not finished but these are the little things I know about you Evie" I said before starting again

(Mal-Bold, Jay & Carlos-Italic)

"**Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me **

**But bear this mind it was meant to be **

**And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks **

**And it all makes sense to me**

**I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile **

**You've never loved your stomach or your thighs **

**The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine **

**But I'll love them endlessly**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth **

**But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to **

**I'm in love with you and all these little things**

**You can't go to bed without a cup of tea **

**Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep **

**And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep **

**Though it makes no sense to me**

**I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape **

**You never want to know how much you weigh **

**You don't have to squeeze into your jeans **

**But you're perfect to me**

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth **

**But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to **

**I'm in love with you and all these little things**

**You never love yourself half as much as I love you **

**You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to **

**If I let you know, I'm here for you **

**Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you **

**oh**

**I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth **

**'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to **

**And I'm in love with you ** _(All these little things)_

**I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth **

**But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to I'm in love with you, and all your little things" **I sung

Evie was trying not to sob in front of everyone, but I cant say the same for the audience I can here some boys and girls sobbing or sniffling, Some glaring at there significant other

"I love you Evie, some people might think that we don't know what were doing but I know what Im doing" I said

Evie looked at me before I brought her closer and closed the space between us. She had her hands on my neck and mine on her waist. We let go and everyone was cheering and after that some people came up to us and apologize. After Evie and I were In out dorm cuddling on the bed.

"M did you mean all of that?" Evie said

"Of course, I know all these things about you and I love all of them" I said kissing her head

"I love you M" Evie said smiling

"I love you too E" I said


	6. Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its there anniversary and Mal wrote Evie something

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Hesitate & Sucker & I believe by The Jonas Brothers
> 
> The songs Mal are saying are up beat but for this they will be acoustic like. Later I might do the up beat ones in another chapter + Halloween work coming out on Halloween but not on this work its going to be separate

**Mal's Pov**

I was in Bens office with him It was like 11 am and I needed help

"I dont know what to get Evie you need to help me" I asked

We were also with Audrey. I need them because Ben is king and rich and Audrey is a princess and rich but also is a girl

"Ok Mal calm down what do you think she'll like" Ben said

"I don't know she's a girl" I said

"That makes no sense" Audrey said

"Its hard to see what she likes" I said

"Ok so we'll go to the ma-" I cut Audrey off because I thought of something

"She likes tiaras?" I said, but it sounded like a question

"Ok here's what's going to happen Mal come with me to the mall Ben come with because in case we need you to use you states" Audrey said

"Ok lets go" I said 

* * *

We walked into the Jewelry shop in the mall and WOW do they have a lot

"Ok what color gems?" Audrey said

"Umm I don't know, Ruby and Sapphire because she uses those for her logo" I said

"Ok Ill do the talking and just wait" Audrey said

"Hello welcome to Auradon Jewelry my names Luis how may I help you" Luis said

"Hi im Princess Audrey of Auroria and I need to get a tiara" She said

"Ok and what kind of gems for your tiara Princess Audrey?" Luis said

"I need to get it in Ruby and Sapphire" She said

"Ok and is this for you are as a gift?" Luis said

"Gift please" She said

"Ok ill need a measurement" He said

"Ok hold on a second please" She said turning to talk to me "Mal I need a measurement so it can fit her"

"Here I brought all of her measurements just in case" I said handing her a piece of paper with Evie's size

"Ok Ill get this done by tomorrow" He said

"No I need it today anyway you can have it done in like 3 hours?" Audrey said

"I don't think I can" He said

"Would you do it for the king?" She said pointing to Ben

"Pleaser sir but I need to have this tiara done today in maybe 3 hours Its for our friend" Ben said

"All right Your Majesty ill have it done by 3pm" he said

"Thank you so much just call me when your done" Ben said 

* * *

**6 hours later**

We were in our dorm and after me and Ben and Audrey got the gift I went to put it away until this moment after me and Evie ate we came back to our dorm and I knew she wanted to give me her gift first. When I left Ben I asked him if I could borrow his guitar and he gave it to me.

"M come on I want to give you your gift" Evie said

"Ok Im coming hold on E" I said grabbing my gift I got Evie

"Ok here open" Evie said

"Ok lets see what it is" I said

It was a blanket that had a M and E stitched into it and were entwined and our logos next to each other on the other side. I was the best Evie could get me and I love it.

I went to kiss Evie and say "Thank you princess its prefect"

"Your welcome" She said

"Here this is your gift but after I have something else for you" I said

"Ok" she said before she went to open it

Evie gasped because I don't think she was expecting something like this

"M its gorges" Evie said with tears in her eyes

"Don't cry princess it was all worth it to see you happy, but now come sit on the bed" I said

When she sat on the bed I put a chair in front of her and sat there with the guitar

"I have 3 songs for you princess" I said shyly

"Aww M that cute" She said

(Mal-Italic)

_"We go together _

_Better than birds of a feather, you and me _

_We change the weather, yeah _

_I'm feeling heat in December when you're 'round me_

_I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars _

_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough _

_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain _

_And, baby, you know it's obvious_

_I'm a sucker for you _

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly _

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah _

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me _

_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things _

_No one knows about you about you _

_And you're making the typical me break my typical rules _

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_Don't complicate it _

_'Cause I know you and you know everything about me _

_I can't remember_

_ All of the nights I don't remember _

_When you're 'round me _

_I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars _

_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough _

_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain _

_And, baby, you know it's obvious_

_I'm a sucker for you _

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly _

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah _

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me _

_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things _

_No one knows about you about you _

_And you're making the typical me break my typical rules _

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you, yeah_

_I've been dancing on top of cars and stumbling out of bars _

_I follow you through the dark, can't get enough _

_You're the medicine and the pain, the tattoo inside my brain _

_And, baby, you know it's obvious_

_I'm a sucker for you _

_You say the word and I'll go anywhere blindly _

_I'm a sucker for you, yeah _

_Any road you take, you know that you'll find me _

_I'm a sucker for all the subliminal things _

_No one knows about you about you_

_And you're making the typical me break my typical rules _

_It's true, I'm a sucker for you_

_I'm a sucker for you" _I finished

"Aww Mal that was beautiful" Evie said

"Thanks but I think you going to like the other ones" I said

"Well lets see" She said

_"Kiss the tears right off your face _

_Won't get scared, that's was never, never, never me _

_I'll be there, time and place _

_Lay it on me, all you're hold, hold, holding_

_Time, time only heals if we work through it now _

_And I promise we'll figure this out_

_I will take your pain _

_And put it on my heart I won't hesitate _

_Just tell me where to start _

_I thank the oceans for giving me you _

_You saved me once and now _

_I'll save you too I won't hesitate for you_

_Don't you ever say goodbye _

_Cross my heart, and you can keep, keep, keep mine _

_If I could only read your mind _

_Then I could map out all the ways to make it right_

_Time, time only heals if we work through it now I, I promise we'll figure this out_

_I will take your pain _

_And put it on my heart I won't hesitate _

_Just tell me where to start _

_I thank the oceans for giving me you _

_You saved me once and now _

_I'll save you too I won't hesitate for you_

_Pull me close and I'll hold you tight _

_Don't be scared 'cause I'm on your side _

_Know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you _

_Pull me close and I'll hold you tight _

_Don't be scared 'cause I'm on your side _

_Know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you_

_I will take your pain _

_And put it on my heart I won't hesitate _

_Just tell me where to start _

_I thank the oceans for giving me you _

_You saved me once and _

_I'll save you too I won't hesitate for you" _I finished

"Mal that's so beautiful" Evie said with tears in her eyes

"Babe don't cry" I said

"Keep going"

_"Every night, every day, how about every lifetime?_

_ Yeah, I know what they say, and that's fine _

_ 'Cause I'm here to stay through the good and the bad times _

_ Babe, you send me to space and you're mine, yeah _

_ Well, call me crazy _

_ And people saying that we move too fast _

_ But I've been waiting, and for a reason _

_ Ain't no turning back _

_ 'Cause you show me something I can't live without _

_ I believe, I believe, I believe _

_ When you hold me, it's like Heaven coming down _

_ I believe, I believe, I believe _

_ That you show me _

_ That you show me _

_ Everywhere that I go, feeling you all around me _

_ Now that I got you close, I'm alright _

_ Baby, I didn't know, but I'm glad that you found me _

_ 'Cause I'm seeing the most in your eyes, oh yeah, yeah _

_ Call me crazy _

_ People saying that we move too fast _

_ But I've been waiting for a reason _

_ Ain't no turning back _

_ 'Cause you show me something I can't live without _

_ And I believe, I believe, I believe _

_ When you hold me _

_ It's like Heaven coming down _

_ I believe, I believe, I believe _

_ That you show me, you show me _

_ That you show me, you show me _

_ Doesn't matter anymore, now I got you here with me _

_ Nothing matters any longer, now I got you here with me _

_ I think about you every time I, every time I lose myself again _

_ I lose myself again _

_ 'Cause you show me something I can't live without _

_ I believe, I believe, I believe _

_ When you hold me, it's like Heaven coming down _

_ I believe, I believe, I believe _

_ 'Cause you show me something I can't live without _

_ And I believe, I believe, I believe _

_ When you hold me _

_ It's like Heaven coming down _

_ I believe, I believe, I believe _

_ 'Cause you show me _

_ Show me something I can't live without _

_ That you show me, no, no _

_ And I believe, I believe, I believe _

_ When you hold me, it's like Heaven coming down _

_ That you show me, show me _

_ 'Cause you show me  
_

_ I believe, I believe, I believe you" _I finished for the last time

"Mal" Evie said crying

"Come on princess lets just go lay in bed and you can talk to me all you want" I said

"OK, I love you" She said

"I love you too"


	7. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal sings and Evie has flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: Ghost of you by 5 Seconds Of Summer
> 
> Im sorry for the late update Im getting some chapters ready for this one and The Dragons but Im getting ready to Move so I have to help Ill keep updating when I have time
> 
> :'( Sad and short sorry

**Third Person**

Its been a month since Mal and Evie broke up and Mal has not been taking it well, she stopped going out with her friends and she started to use music to distracter her form reality. Evie wanted to talk to Mal why she left but she didn't want to not after she heard Mal. Mal was singing and the song was definitely about Evie. Evie was listening carefully

(Mal-Bold, Flashbacks-Italic)

"**Here I am waking up **

** Still can't sleep on your side" **

_ 'Mal woke up and she looked to her side and saw Evie sleeping peacefully and she kissed her cheek' _

** "There's your coffee cup **

** The lipstick stain fades with time" **

_ 'Mal got Evie a coffee cup for there anniversary that had a picture of them on it and Evie was trilled' _

** "If I can dream long enough **

** You'd tell me I'd be just fine **

**I'll be just fine"**

_'Mal was nervous because of an art show that she was entering in and she wanted to show her friends that she can win, Evie found out how nervous she was and told her she would be just fine'_

** _"_So I drown it out like I always do **

** Dancing through our house **

** With the ghost of you **

** And I chase it down **

** With a shot of truth **

** Dancing through our house **

** With the ghost of you" **

_'Evie and Mal danced in the living room of there house and Evie was happy that Mal could dance with her for a bit'_

**"Cleaning up today****** <strike></strike>

**Found that old Zepplin shirt **

** You wore when I ran away **

** And no one could feel your hurt" **

_ 'Mal ran away because she thought she was not good enough for Evie and her friends. Evie was hurt so much. but she came back' _

** "We're too young, too dumb **

** To know things like love **

** But I know better now" **

_ 'When Mal and Evie started to have feelings they were 13 and when they got together they were 16 ' _

** "So I drown it out like I always do **

** Dancing through our house **

** With the ghost of you **

** And I chase it down **

** With a shot of truth **

** Dancing through our house **

** With the ghost of you **

** Too young, too dumb **

** To know things like love **

** Too young, too dumb **

** So I drown it out like I always do **

** Dancing through our house **

** With the ghost of you **

** And I chase it down **

** With a shot of truth" **

_ 'They truth was Mal loved to dance with Evie when she would get lost in those brown eyes' _

** "That my feet don't dance **

** Like they did with you" **

_ 'Mal danced with Evie all the time so when she tried to dance with Uma for practice she failed because she's so used to dancing With Evie so when she went home she and Evie danced the night away' _

Evie felt like crying at the flashbacks to what they used to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry its sad Ik


	8. Aurthors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

**There's no excuse for my actions, Ill own up to it like many don't, I've been slaking, Im sorry super sorry. **

**There will be a chapter or so later today mabey 2 and One on The Dragons fic**

**I will have some out during thanksgiving break and Ill have a thanksgiving one out on thanksgiving**

**I have no exuce for my actions exuse me for them, I wil try not to slack again, Im sorry**


	9. Will You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uma wants to ask Audrey to the ball that's coming up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cant think of a song good enough so here's one with no song:)  
Sorry its short, Im tried and cant think well

**Third Person Pov**

It was that time of the month where Ben's parents held there annual ball. Uma wanted to go wit Audrey but she is nervous to ask her so she's up at 7 am and knocking on a dorm door who she knows will be awake at that time. Uma waits for the door to open and she see's a peachy Evie and an annoyed Mal.

"WHAT THE HELL UMA?" Mal practically yelled from her bed until Evie shushed her

"Uma what's up?" Evie asked in a politer tone

"I came for some advice" Uma said

"Advice on what?" Evie said

"I want to ask Audrey to the dance" Uma said

"Just ask her there's no need to be nervous" Evie said

"That's the hard part" Uma said "Evie has anyone asked you yet?"

Evie shook her head before saying "No I might not go because I want to go If I have a date"

Uma looked behind Evie and saw Mal who was getting dressed and scrambling to get ready she forgot about the ball she was going to ask Evie she kind of forgot.

Uma shook her head before thanking Evie for some help. She had to go to the store and get ready to ask her later

* * *

**(9 hours later)**

Uma had a nice leather outfit on. She was going to ask Audrey, she went to the store and got some roses for Audrey and a croissant. Uma knocked on the door to Audrey's dorm and she was practically sweating. Uma was so nervous that she considered to leave and go back to her dorm, but before she could she heard the dorm handle move. Audrey was there putting on make up for the ball and looking beautiful as ever. Uma swear she felt her heart stop for a second.

"Hey Uma what's up?" Audrey asked

"Um...I....Um...I came here to give you this" Uma said gesturing to the stuff in her arms

"Oh ok come in and just put it on my bed" Audrey said moving out of the way to let Uma in

"Thanks, I..I also came here to ask you a question" Uma said nervously

"Oh ya and what's that" Audrey said curiously

"I...I wanted to ask you to the ball, So Audrey will you do me the honor of going to the ball, and If you don't hate me by the end of it go out on a date with me?" Uma asked almost waiting for rejection

Uma wait for a second but Audrey just smiled and nodded

"I would Uma, I would love to go to the ball with you" Audrey said

"Cool, Im going to go wait for you with the other outside" Uma said slowly backing outside

"Ok Ill see you in a bit" Audrey said shutting the door 

* * *

Uma went to Mal and Evie's dorm were all the date's were waiting for there date's. She found Jay, Carlos, Ben(He had not found the one yet), & Mal.

"So Mal did you ask her?" Uma said

"No not yet" Mal said with her head down

"REALLY" Uma shouted drawing attention to them

"I know I suck with timing I just don't want to make this uncomfortable if she doesn't like me in that way" Mal said with her head still down

"What are you guys yelling about?" Ben asked

"Mal still haven't asked Evie yet" Uma said causing the guys to have mixed reactions to surprised to shocked to angry to shocked again

They all shouted something along the lines of "WHAT THE FUCK MAL" or "REALLY MAL" or "YOUR ARE AN IDIOT"

"I know stop yelling Ill ask her when she come over here"

"Ok, lets calm down" Carlos said always the voice of reasoning

* * *

**(1 hour later)**

They arrived at the ball and they were having fun, Uma was dancing with Audrey when Audrey said this.

"Also Uma to answer your question earlier yes Ill go out with you" Audrey said smiling

"Really?" Uma asked in disbelief

"Yes I like you Uma" Audrey said leaving to get more punch

Uma in her head was having a silent freak out, She looked around and saw Jay and Lonnie, Carlos and Jane, she was looking for Mal and Evie so she looked around and saw that around a corner Mal and Evie were making out in the hall way. Uma laughed and let them be.

Uma was happy that they all had a good night with what was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok I tried with a different ship ima do some different ones and chose what ima do with this whole fic. But first ima go to sleep its 6:26 am im tired good night/morning wat ever.


	10. Aurthors Note 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad

**I cant think of non-Evie/Mal so I descided to have the other relationships be backgraound**

**I tried to think of other fics to be but its hard because I dont usaly look for thoes kind of relationships, I only look for Mevie/Malvie fics**

**So this will be mosly Evie/Mal, but the other relationship will be in here just background so I can focaus more on Mevie/Malvie**

**Don't be mad Im sorry, just I mosly ship Mevie/Malvie alot**

**So the tag will be change in a few, than I will work on The Dragons fic and get out a chapter today and Ill try to get another out today cant promise tho.**

**-Author **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry


	11. Authors Note 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY

**I was talking to my friend on discord and I totally forgot to do my Thanksgiving one-shot & Thanksgiving work.**

**I will get it out later today and then I need to take a week off for a break to move to my uncles.**

**I will try to get out 2 more one-shot's and 1 or 2 chapters of The Dragons.**

**Happy Thanksgiving, Black Friday and Cyber Monday**

**Ill see you later :)**

**-** **Author **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise


	12. Aurthors Note 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry again

**Ok so I thought I could have my chapter's out yesterday but I cant yet.**

**I have 4 days till we movie and then I still have to pack and do my homework for Friday.**

**We leave Thursday and I have 5 weeks of homework that's due on Friday, plus the moving so.**

**I will have it out during the weekend if not then for sure by Tuesday, I get it done so just give me a few.**

**Thx**

**-Author**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bare with me :) <3


	13. Nothing holding me back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal wants to tell Evie just how she is hooked too her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some more time this one and then the thanksgiving one but that will be on Saturday or Sunday
> 
> Song: There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back by Shawn Mendes
> 
> (Bold-Lyric, Italic-Thoughts)

**Third Person** **Pov**

Mal was talking to Ben and Fairy Godmother and they were talking about what Mal wanted to do which was showing her love for Evie. Mal wanted to sing something out on the field after the tourney game. Ben said that she should do that alone to make it more personal, but Mal insisted that she do it out on the field because this was Evie they were talking about and according to Mal, Evie loved dramatic flares. So Mal confessing her love to Evie in front of hundreds of people would get Evie's attention. Ben didn't think about it that way, Fairy Godmother allowed it and had to schedule it for after the game.

So when time came Mal was really nervous so Mal did what Evie did for her fashion shows she picture everyone naked, which wasn't a good way to do things. So when Ben announced that Mal would be sing for someone special. Then the beat started and Mal walked out.

**"I wanna follow her where she goes **

** I think about her and she knows it **

** I wanna let it take control' **

** Cause every time that she gets closer **

** She pulls me in enough to keep me guessing **

** And maybe I should stop and start confessing **

** Confessing **

** Oh, I've been shaking **

** I love it when you go crazy **

** You take all my inhibitions **

** Baby, there's nothing holding me back **

** You take me places that tear up my reputation **

** Manipulate my decisions **

** Baby, there's nothing holding me back **

** There's nothing holding me back **

** There's nothing holding me back **

** She says that she is never afraid **

** Just picture everybody naked **

** She really doesn't like to wait **

** Not really into hesitation **

** Pulls me in enough to keep me guessing **

** And maybe I should stop and start confessing **

** Confessing **

** Oh, I've been shaking **

** I love it when you go crazy **

** You take all my inhibitions **

** Baby, there's nothing holding me back **

** You take me places that tear up my reputation **

**Manipulate my decisions**

** Baby, there's nothing holding me back **

**There's nothing holding me back**

** If we lost our minds and we took it way too far **

** I know we'd be alright, I know we'd be alright **

** If you are by myside and we stumbled in the dark **

** I know we'd be alright, I know we'd be alright **

** 'Cause if we lost our minds and we took it way too far **

** I know we'd be alright, I know we'd be alright **

** If you are by my side and we stumbled in the dark **

** I know we'd be alright, we'd be alright **

** Oh, I've been shaking **

** I love it when you go crazy **

** Y ou take all my inhibitions **

** Baby, there's nothing holding me back **

** You take me places that tear up my reputation **

** Manipulate my decisions **

** Baby, there's nothing holding me back **

** There's nothing holding me back **

** Baby, there's nothing holding me back" **

Once Mal was done everyone was clapping but they were all whispering because they wanted to know who caught Mal's attention.

"Evie I probly should have confessed this a while ago but here we are now, So Evie will you go out with me?" Mal asked with a blue rose she pulled out behind her back.

Everyone looked at Evie. Evie looked at Mal like she had hung the stars, she snapped out of her trance to answer Mal

"Yes, Mal I would love to go out with you" Evie said while she got up and walked down the bleacher to hug Mal

_ 'Score' _ Mal thought while smiling as Evie hugged her and everyone was clapping and cheering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short I wanted to have something out before I ghosted the fics for 4 days
> 
> The thanksgiving fics will be out in 4 or 5 days


	14. Authors note 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im back😀💜💙

**So, im back for now and the chapters for both this and The Dragons will be on Sunday or Tuesday and mabey earlier.**

**Im so glad to be back again.**

**I need to finish the thanksgiving shot and then it will be back to your regular schedule programming untill the week before Christmas.**

**Come Christmas time I will start with the songs of Christmas music for this series, cant wait for that😀**

**-Author**


	15. Aurthors Note 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHH

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stick with me plz <3

**Ok so I missed my promise Im sorry.**

**I have to do 4 weeks of homework and Im getting another packet on Monday and then winter brake.**

**All my story's I've haven't posed will be postponed including the thanks giving one.**

**Im going to start writing the Christmas themed 1 shot on Sunday and have them out this week on the 16th they will start.**

**I still have to do the dragons so I will work on that too.**

**Bare with me plz <3**

**lots of love**

**also go check out Sofia Carson's new song "I luv u"**

[I Luv U- Sofia Carson](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHkO7Je9lO0)

** ^**

****

**-Aurthor**


	16. All I want is you pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Mal wants for Christmas is Evie, but does Evie want Mal back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill get more out just bare with me, lots of love
> 
> Merry days before Christmas guys

**Third Person Pov**

Its Christmas and it been a few months since the barier closed and Mal started to lose feelings for Ben and instead gain feelings for Evie. Evie her best friends. She told Jay and Carlos and they told her she has to tell Ben so it does not hurt him in the long run. So Mal was thinking a way to tell him and not break his heart but she ended with the same conclusion and that was to tell Ben the truth. Mal was currently on her way there and she was a little nervous. She knocked on the door and waited for Ben.

"Come in" Ben yelled  
So she opened the door and walked in

"Hey Ben, we need to talk" Mal said in a serious tone

"Ok are you ok? What's wrong?" Ben said walking towards Mal trying to comfort her

"Don't Ben" Mal warned Ben "Just say and listen to me"

"Ok" Ben said cautiously

"I dont think we could be together anymore, its not you its me Im falling for someone else and I need this to be over please" Mal said looking at her combat bootsk

"Ok if that's what you want, Its not going to be easy for the both of us with press and other stuff" Ben said walking towards Mal

"Your not mad?"Mal said wary, looking back up

"No because you want this and Its your choice, sure Im sad but Im not mad" Ben said before he smiled and said "I am curious as to who caught you attention?"

Mal looked flustered and smiled a little before saying "Evie" and she looked back down

Ben smiled because they did have some chemistry that he could see and It pained him that he didn't see it before but he couldn't be like that cause he was going to help them no matter what

While they were talking, they didn't see Evie standing in the doorway but she ran off before they saw her she went to the enchanted lake and looked out into the water and started to think, of course she and Mal had something no one else had but she didn't think that Mal loved her like that and she didn't know what to think she was still with Doug, she did have this funny feeling when Mal and her would cuddle and Mal would walk her to class but that's just what they did. She didn't even know if she had feelings like that for Mal.

But Evie didn't know what Mal was planning for the next few days because it was 3 days till Christmas and Mal wanted Evie before that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 out of 6 im going till the day before Christmas eve and then Christmas day one will be posted😁💙💜


	17. All I want is you pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Mal wants for Christmas is Evie, but does Evie want Mal back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- All I want for Christmas is you by Mariah Carey
> 
> (Mal-Bold)
> 
> Read the end notes plz

**Mal's Pov**

**Day 1**

It was the 23 of December and that means 2 days till Christmas and that's means I have 2 days to get Evie to be mine. Its going to be hard but I wrote a song for Christmas and Its for Evie.

"Hey E" I said walking into our dorm

"Hey M, How are you?" She said while stopping her sewing

"Im good, How about you?" I said walking towards her

"Im ok" Evie said in that sad tone

"What happened?" I asked getting angry

"Nothing bad I promise" Evie said right away because she sensed my tone

"The why are you sad?" I asked calming down a little

"I broke up with Doug today because I don't think I love him like I do with this other person" She said

"You like someone else? Who is it?" I asked getting a little jealous

"You'll find out soon" She said, she then winked at me and left

**Day 2**

1 day till Christmas and Its Christmas eve now, I have my song ready to sing to Evie.

_"Can Everyone come to the tourney area Mal has a special announcement for someone" _Fairy godmother said

By now everyone knew Me and Ben were done, I walked to the field and found my self a little nervous

"Can I have everyone's attention, Im going to sing a song for someone special here in the crowd" I started

"**I don't want a lot for Christmas  
**

** There is just one thing I need  
**

** I don't care about the presents  
**

** Underneath the Christmas tree **

** I don't need to hang my stocking  
**

** There upon the fireplace  
**

** Santa Claus won't make me happy  
**

** With a toy on Christmas Day **

** I just want you for my own  
**

** More than you could ever know **

** Make my wish come true  
**

** All I want for Christmas is you  
**

** You baby **

** Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas  
**

** I won't even wish for snow  
**

** And I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
**

** Underneath the mistletoe **

** I won't make a list and send it  
**

** To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
**

** I won't even stay awake to  
**

** Hear those magic reindeer click **

** 'Cause I just want you here tonight  
**

** Holding on to me so tight  
**

** What more can I do? **

** Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
**

** You you you baby **

** Oh all the lights are shining  
**

** So brightly everywhere  
**

** And the sound of children's  
**

** Laughter fills the air **

** And everyone is singing  
**

** I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
**

** Santa won't you bring me the one I really need?  
**

** Won't you please bring my baby to me? **

** Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas **

** This is all I'm asking for  
**

** I just want to see my baby  
**

** Standing right outside my door **

** Oh I just want you for my own  
**

** More than you could ever know  
**

** Make my wish come true  
**

** Oh, baby all I want for Christmas is  
**

** You baby **

** All I want for Christmas is you baby  
**

** All I want for Christmas is you baby  
**

** All I want for Christmas is you baby  
**

** All I want for Christmas is you baby **

** All I want for Christmas is you baby  
**

** All I want for Christmas is you baby  
**

** All I want for Christmas is you baby  
**

** All I want for Christmas is you baby  
**

**All I want for Christmas is you baby**" I finished

Everyone was cheering and wispering as to who I was singing this too, but thats for tomorow

** Christmas Day **

I went to go see Evie and to tell her It was her I sang the song to, I walked into our dorm because in 5 hours we were going to Ben's casle to celabrate

"Hey E" I said

"Hey M" Evie said

"I need to confess something E" I said

"Ok what is it?" She asked

"That song I sang yesterday, It was to someone I love and that someone is you, I love you Evie as in love love" I said getting ready for rejection, insted Evie looked up

"Ohh look Its misotoe, you know that tradtion where if too people stand under it they have to kiss, So I guess we have to kiss" Evie said with a smirk

Next thing I knew my hands were on Evie's hips and her hand behind my neck and we kissed for what felt like forever and then we had to pull apart for some air.

"I Luv U" Evie said

"I Luv U too" I said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 out of 6, so this is the continuation form the first one tomorrow will be a different one
> 
> Also can you guess the song reference I put in here, comment what song it is and who's the artist's is, Can you guess it?


	18. Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal has been gone for a year for Music and on her last day out she has her friend record her the video of her singing an sends it to her girlfriends and other friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one where Mal has been on the road for a year preforming songs for a music career, but she cant have Christmas without her girlfriend
> 
> Song-Christmas without you by one republic  
(video-underline, Thoughts-italic)

**Third Person Pov**

Mal was almost done with her concert when she had one more song she wanted to sing and that was for someone special. Her girlfriend. Evie. She missed her so much, she missed all the holidays but she will not miss Christmas. She has her friend record her the video of her singing an sends it to her girlfriends and other friends. Mal was going out to the airport

* * *

"Hey guys, so I have something to say, I might have been gone a long time from home but tonight Im coming home" Mal said with tears in her eyes "Ill see you soon Babe"

"It's almost midnight, where you lay your head

But I'm calling numbers, buying plane tickets and bed

Every channel on the TV, it's a wonderful life

I don't feel so wonderful on this cold winter night

I missed Thanksgiving, missed a birthday or two

Didn't make St. Valentines, but I was thinking of you

Only one thing in the world, I couldn't do

Only one thing could kill me, Christmas without you

Ooh, the snow is on the ground

The day's getting colder, I'm coming home now

So go ahead light the fire, turn that Christmas tree on

'Cause I've been missing you so much I wrote you this song

Yes, I did

I missed Thanksgiving, missed a birthday or two

Didn't make St. Valentines, but I was thinking of you

Only one thing in the world, I couldn't do

Only one thing could kill me, Christmas without you

Only one thing in the world that I couldn't do

Only one thing could kill me, Christmas without you

Only one thing in the world that I couldn't do

Only one thing could kill me, Christmas without you

Oh, the presents wrapped, and 'Jingle Bells' on the radio

I'm turning down the street, there's no place I'd rather go

Every holiday, oh, you feel the same

Except for the ones when I'm with you

I missed Thanksgiving, I missed a birthday or two

I didn't make St. Valentines, but I was thinking of you

Only one thing in the world, that I couldn't do

There's only one thing that kills me, Christmas without you"

"That's for my family and friends and girlfriend" Mal said

Everyone was happy to here that Mal was coming back home they missed her a lot, Especially Evie

"You here that guys she's coming home" Jay yelled

Evie was crying so hard she missed her so much and hasn't seen her in a year

_'Ill see you soon Mal'_ Evie thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 out of 6, im sorry its short


	19. Authors Note 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ill try to get them out

**So Ill try to get these out tomorrow but Im really sick I have the flu amd Im going to the ER right now.**

**I need a few days Ill try tomorrow of possible but O really dont know so, give me a few days and I try to get the rest of the one shots and The Dragons out soon**

**I have ideas but I have to use them❤️**

**Give me time💙💜**

**-Author**


	20. Special Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years

**Happy New Years from California**

**Ok so Im really Fucking sick so give me time to get the Christmas one shots out** **I**

**My New Years resolution is to Update more on my fics**

**Its currently 10:01 and Im wishing you guys a Happy New Years now because I dont think Ill remember to in 2 hours so, Yeah Ill see You hopefully Monday Ill try update then**

**-Author**


	21. Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal just wants to kiss Evie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning in Mal's thoughts theres a little bit of a sexual innuendo

**Third Person Pov**

Mal was having a party and she invited her crush to come over before the party so she can try and get her under the mistletoe. So her and her friend Uma were decorating for the party.

"Hey loser can you focus?" Uma said

"No, Im focusing on something else far more important than you" Mal said smirking

"Rude, So is Evie far more important than me?" Uma said smirking

"Of course she is" Mal said scoffing but also blushing

"Ok so where am I putting also this fucking mistletoe and why the hell do we need all this mistletoe any way?" Uma said

"Thats none of your concern anyway" Mal said blushing again

"So is this so you can try and kiss Evie, its because your blushing so dont give me that confused look" Uma said

"Ok fine it is, I told Evie to come early so I can get her option on the decoration" Mal said

"Ok so where do I put this shit?" Uma said sneering at the mistletoe

"Everywhere so I have a chance to get Evie" Mal said pushing Uma in a direction

"Ok" Uma said before she got to work 

* * *

They were both working when heard the door bell ring. Mal dropped everything and ran to the door but not before putting her black leather jacket on. Mal opened the door and Mal's jaw dropped to the floor when she saw what Evie was wearing. Evie was wearing a backless midnight blue dress and Mal saw the way the dress hugged her curves and Mal was almost drooling at the sight of what Evie would look like If that dress was on the floor of Mal's bed room with the sounds of Evie a quivering mess and Mal fuc-

"Mal?" Evie said sapping Mal out of her thoughts

"Yeah?" Mal said dumbly

"You going to let me in?" Evie said

"Yeah come in" Mal said

"So what have you guys got going on in decoration wise" Evie said

"Not much just light and some fake snow and other stuff" Mal said

"Ok cool, I think this just a little more decoration on that tree over there in the corner" Evie said

Mal was already on it as Evie said it

**(20 Minutes later)**

"Hey Evie can you come over here please" Mal said

"Sure" Evie said before walking over "Whats up?"

"I want to talk to you without Uma spying on us" Mal said

"Well lets go to the kitchen to talk" Evie said

"Ok" Mal said

Mal saw that Uma put a mistletoe in under the doorway of the kitchen

"Lets stop under the doorway to talk, Uma wont hear us" Mal said

"Ok" Evie said before stopping

Mal looked up and saw the mistletoe and Evie followed her gaze. They both knew that they had to kiss

_'Yes she noticed now just stare at her and she what she does' _Mal thought

_'Omg I get to finally kiss Mal, tho she never seems to noticed that I've been flirting with her' _Evie though

They both started to lean in and than they closed the space between them and kissed. Mal had her hands massaging Evie;s hip bone and Evie had her hands in Mal's hair. They needed air so they pulled apart

"Wow" Was all Evie said

"That was great" Mal said "Evie I never told you this but I love you"

"I love you too Mal" Evie said

They started to kiss again but thats when Uma walked in wondering what happened to them and what was taking so long

"MY EYES" Uma said before all was drowned out by laughter

_'Merry Christmas to me' _Mal said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 out of 6


	22. Love affair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal had a moment at a bar and is now obsess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: English Love Affair by 5sos (5 Seconds of Summer)
> 
> (Mal-Bold, Memory's-Italic)

Mal was on stage and she was singing a song about a girl who got stuck in her brain a week ago when she was drunk

**"It started on a weekend in May**

**I was looking for attention, needed intervention**

**Felt somebody looking at me**

**With a beautiful tanned complexion, feeling the connection**

**The way she looked was so ridiculous**

**Every single step had me waiting for the next**

**Before I knew it, it was serious**

**Dragged me out the bar to the back seat of her car"**

_ 'Mal was dragged out of the bar by a girl who said her name was Evie but Mal couldn't think not with this beautiful girl kissing her like this' _

**"When the lights go out, she's all I ever think about**

**The picture burning in my brain, kissing in the rain**

**I can't forget, my English love affair**

**Today, I'm seven thousand miles away**

**The movie playing in my head of a king size bed means I can't forget**

**My English love affair**

**My English love affair"**   


_ 'Mal trying to forget her but felt like every time she tried to forget she was remembering of everything they did and it was burning in her brain, She was going on tour so she would be gone form Auradon for a while and she was  _ _hopeless'_

**"Next thing we were back at her place**

**A hideaway in Mayfair, all the great and good there**

**Drinking all the way to third base**

**Princes getting naked, falling on their faces"**

_'They made it to Evie house and turns out she was a princess, they drank some more and they started to kiss more sloppy as they were getting undressed'_

**"The story line was so ridiculous**

**Every single step had me begging for the next**

**Before I knew it, it was serious**

**Dragged me up the stairs and it wasn't ending there**

**When the lights go out, she's all I ever think about"**

_'Mal was dragged by Evie again to her bed room and they spent hours in there and Mal couldn't help but think of the _ _future'_

**"The picture burning in my brain, kissing in the rain**

**I can't forget, my English love affair**

**Today, I'm seven thousand miles away**

**The movie playing in my head of a king size bed means I can't forget**

**My English love affair"**

_'When Mal left she knew that she would never see Evie again but that couldn't stop her from thinking about it, soon she became obsessed and she knew people would never believe her'_

**"When I got out I knew that nobody I knew would believe in me**

**I look back now and know that nobody could ever take the memory**

**When the lights go out , she's all I ever think about"**

_'Her friends didn't believe her because they knew Mal was to social awkward to ever talk to a hot girl, so she was left to suffer by herself'_

**"The picture burning in my brain, kissing in the rain**

**I can't forget, my English love affair**

**Today, I'm seven thousand miles away**

**The movie playing in my head of a king size bed means I can't forget**

**My English love affair**

**My English love affair**

**My English love affair"**

Mal looked at the crowed and she swear she saw Evie's blue hair and she felt like she was going insane


	23. Wherever you are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal had to leave with her band, sadly that messed up her relationship because they were going to be on the road for a year of less, So she has one last thing to say before she forgets about her all together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Wherever you are by 5sos
> 
> (Mal-bold, Memory's-Italics)

Mal had just left her love. Evie. Not that long ago maybe 5 hours and Mal was a mess and knew that she had to try to forget about her, so she wanted to sing a song for her. Just not now

* * *

**5 months later**

Mal got her song together and started

**"For a while we pretended**

**That we never had to end it**

**But we knew we'd have to say goodbye**

**You were crying at the airport**

**When they finally closed the plane door**

**I could barely hold it all inside"**

_'Mal was hugging and telling Evie that it was ok and maybe someday they would be together again, but they both knew that was a big maybe, When Mal walked inside the airplane she heard Evie sobbing and Mal was trying to hold it all inside but knew she would cry if she waited a bit longer so she kept walking'_

**"Torn in two**

**And I know I shouldn't tell you**

**But I just can't stop thinking of you**

**Wherever you are**

**You**

**Wherever you are**

**Every night I almost call you**

**Just to say it always will be you**

**Wherever you are"**

_'Mal want to call Evie to tell her she will never stop loving her and she would never be with anyone else"_

**"I could fly a thousand oceans**

**But there's nothing that compares to**

**What we had, and so I walk alone**

**I wish I didn't have to be gone**

**Maybe you've already moved on**

**But the truth is I don't want to know"**

_"Mal was sacred that Evie already moved on to someone else while she was gone, she knows that she could ask there friends but, She doesn't want to know cause the scary thing is is that if she knew she would drop everything to go back, But If she was with someone that would break Mal so bad'_

**"Torn in two**

**And I know I shouldn't tell you**

**But I just can't stop thinking of you**

**Wherever you are**

**You**

**Wherever you are**

**Every night I almost call you**

**Just to say it always will be you**

**Wherever you are"  
**

'Mal was torn in to when she left and she would never be the same'

**"You can say we'll be together**

**Someday**

**Nothing lasts forever**

**Nothing stays the same**

**So why can't I stop feeling this way"**

_'She can say they would be together but knew better because Evie would have to wait a while and Mal never wanted that to happen to her'_

**"Torn in two**

**And I know I shouldn't tell you**

**But I just can't stop thinking of you**

**Wherever you are**

**You**

**Wherever you are**

**Every night I almost call you**

**Just to say it always will be you**

**Wherever you are"**

Mal might not be the smartest but Evie will always stay be in her heart but she doesn't think Evie would wait that long

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second update in one day, WHO AM I? :0 :)
> 
> Sad Mevie:(


	24. Authors Note 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ???

**Im thinking of making a new story and doing a High School Musical AU AKA THE I just remade HSM with Mevie instead💜💙**

**If you guys have options Im open but I dont know, also u** **pdates on update days Im going to try for now to do 1 update for each fic each week and If I can do that than I might do 2 each week.**

**If I do, do the HSM AU Ill start it ether next week or the following week😁**

**Thats the update**

**-Author**


	25. Want you back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie left and Mal cant get over her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song:Want You Back by 5sos
> 
> (Mal-Bold, Memory's-Italics, Hadie-Underline)

Evie left a few months ago and Mal never wants to let go of Evie, She would always want her back. Mal was getting ready for her show when she head the music start to play. Her friends were supporting her and she wanted Evie to be there, Jay and Carlos both texted her just to say to come but she doesn't have to talk to me.

**"Can't help but wondering if this**

**Is the last time that I'll see your face**

**Is it tears or just the fucking rain?"**

_'When Evie left Mal was convinced that it was raining but everyone told her she was crying, But because she was the big bad Mal she did not want to say she was crying and that it was just raining'_

**"Wish I could say something**

**Something that doesn't sound insane**

**But lately I don't trust my brain**

**You tell me I won't ever change**

**So I just say nothing ** (say nothing, say nothing) **"**

_'Mal got a call form Evie and Mal wanted to say something about everything but she couldn't cause she did not trust her will power or her brain cause right now she was convinced that her heart was in control of her brain instead of the other way around. Evie was always getting mad at Mal for her over protectiveness she thought it was cute at first but than she decided that it was getting annoying, She told Mal on the phone that she would come back if she changed but Evie knew Mal would never change, Mal couldn't tell her anything so she just said nothing'_

**"No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back**

**No matter how long you're gone, I'm always gonna want you back**

**I know you know I will never get over you**

**No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back**

**Want you back"**

_'Mal vowed that day and forward she would always want Evie back'_

**"I remember the freckles on your back**

**And the way that I used to make you laugh**

**'Cause you know every morning I wake up**

**Yeah I still reach for you**

**I remember the roses on your shirt**

**When you told me this would never work**

**You know even when I say I've moved on**

**Yeah I still dream for you"**

_'Mal will always remember Evie's little things like the freckles on her back and the way Mal would always make Evie laugh, but now anytime Mal wake up she turns to try and kiss Evie good morning and hug her but she's not there. Mal remembered the day Evie came to Mal and said it would not work and that they needed to break up, Mal remembered the shirt Evie was wearing and what was on it. Roses'_

**"No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back**

**No matter how long you're gone, I'm always gonna want you back**

**I know you know I will never get over you**

**No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back**

**Want you back**

(She's always going to want you back, Want you back)

(She's always going to want you back, Want you back) **"**

_'Mal knows that Evie knows that she will never get over her'_

**"You know even when I say I moved on**

**You know even though I know that you're gone**

**All I think about is where I went wrong"**

_'Mal knows that Evie is gone but still wants her back and she always thinks about where she when wrong and how she fucked up'_

**"You know even when I say I moved on**

**You know even though I know that you're gone**

**All I think about is where I went wrong**

**Yeah I still dream for you"**

_'Mal told Evie that she moved on but they both know that a like'_

**"No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back**

**No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back**

**I'm always gonna want you back**

**No matter how long you're gone, I'm always gonna want you back**

**I know you know I will never get over you**

**No matter where I go, I'm always gonna want you back**

**Want you back"**

When Mal finished she looked at the crowed and saw a blue tuff of hair and she only knew one person who had blue hair. Evie. Evie came to watch and it looks like Evie is crying but Mal doesn't know


	26. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad should not be a dick, Well the truth hurts Chaddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs: No good for you by Meghan Trainor, Just saying by 5sos  

> 
> (Mal-Bold, Everyone-Underline, Audrey-Italics)

**Third Person Pov**

Mal was pacing around cause she got a call from Chad yesterday, and like yes you should be happy for him cause he's with her best friend but Mal's pissed. So she has a plan to get Evie to listen, She called Ben, Uma, Lonnie, Audrey, Jane, Carlos, Hadies and Dizzy she was going to call Harry, Gil, and Jay but there on a trip. Mal has got them together and of course there pissed too, so she got the whole school involved too. So Mal is now getting called to the field to sing to Evie and Chad. Here's the secret Mal is in love with Evie, they think Mal is going to sing one song and leave but actually Mal is singing 2 songs and only Audrey and Hadies knows Mal's fat crush on Evie. So Mal walked to the field, She saw the whole school on the bleachers Hadies was playing the drums for her and Audrey was waiting for Mal to announce her love to Evie.

"Hey everyone thanks for coming, All of you know why you here but the 'Lovely Couple' does not but soon they will" Mal says

"Mal why are we here" Evie asks

"To show you the truth" Mal says before the music starts

"**I miss that happy friend that I had**

**You've been acting so sad**

**Won't you comeback, yeah yeah**

**You never take the time when you cuss some more**

**Always with your new boy**

**But he ain't all that** (No no)

**But you don't know yet**

**Oh his kiss is soft and sweet**

**He swept you off your feet**

**He's no good for you**

**He's no good for you**

**And sure he's worth a lot of gold**

**But you're better than you know**

**He's no good for you**

**He's no good for you, hey**

**That boy's no good for you**

**You're way too good for him**

**That boy's no good for you, for you**

**Whoa whoa whoa**

**No he no good, he no good for you**

**Whoa whoa whoa**

**No he no good, he no good for you**

**He drives those fancy cars that you like**

**But he doesn't call you at night**

**And tells you he loves you**

**Not like I do**

**No you can't take him home for the holidays**

**Better keep him away**

**He's such a tool girl**

**Everyone will say that, You bet**

His kiss is soft and sweet

He swept you off your feet

He's no good for you

He's no good for you

And sure he's worth a lot of gold

But you're better than you know

He's no good for you

He's no good for you, hey

That boy's no good for you

You're way too good for him

That boy's no good for you, for you

**Whoa whoa whoa**

No he no good, he no good for you

**Whoa whoa whoa**

No he no good, he no good for you

**Won't you take it from a friend**

**That boy is not a gentleman**

**And you'll find out soon enough**

**What you're feeling it ain't love**

**'Cause he called me yesterday**

**And he asked me on a date**

**Tried to play you like a fool**

**And that's why I'm telling you, Oh**

**His kiss is soft and sweet**

**And he swept you off your feet**

**But he's no good for you**

**He's no good for you**

**And I'm sure he's worth a lot of gold**

**But you're better than you know** (Better babe)

**He's no good for you ** (Better babe) **, oh**

**His kiss is soft and sweet**

**And he swept you off your feet**

**He's no good for you**

**He's no good for you**

**And I'm sure he's worth a lot of gold**

**But you're better than you know**

**He's no good for you**

**He's no good for you, hey**

**That boy's no good for you**

**You're way too good for him**

**That boy's no good for you, for you ** (No good, no good)

**That boy's no good for you**

**You're way too good for him**

**That boy's no good for you, for you, hey"**

When they finished Chad was trying to make excuses, like always and lets be honest Evie has a crush on Mal too.

"So Evie now that you know the truth, there 1 more things that I would like to get off my chest, I love you" Mal says before Hadies hits the drums again

"**You got a boyfriend**

**And he's a total loser**

**All our friends tell you that he's got not future**

**But they like me**

**Just saying**

**He barely takes you out**

**If he does he's late**

**And when the check comes, he always makes you pay**

**I'd never do that**

**Just saying**

**You should leave him**

**'Cause it really makes me sick**

**Just saying**

**Just saying**

**You don't need him**

**I'll help you get over it**

**Just saying**

**Just saying**

**When you change your mind I'll be waiting**

**'Cause I'm better than him**

**Just saying**

**When you change your mind I'll be waiting**

_(Just saying)_

**Got a big house, and he says he lives alone**

**But when I drove by I could see his mom was home**

**I got my own place ** _(He totally lied to you)_

**Just saying**

**He says he loves you**

**But it's all an act**

**He's seeing someone else right behind your back**

**You know I'd never do that ** _(she would never do that)_

**Just saying**

**You should leave him**

**'Cause it really makes me sick**

**Just saying**

**Just saying**

**You don't need him**

**I'll help you get over it**

**Just saying**

**Just saying**

**When you change your mind I'll be waiting**

**'Cause I'm better than him**

**Just saying**

**When you change your mind I'll be waiting**

**Just saying**

**Just saying**

**You should leave him**

**'Cause it really makes me sick**

**Just saying**

**Just saying**

**You don't need him**

**I'll help you get over it**

**Just saying**

**Just saying**

**When you change your mind I'll be waiting**

**'Cause I'm better than him**

**Just saying**

**When you change your mind I'll be waiting**

**Just saying**

**Just saying"**

So by the end Chad's pissed, Evie is a mess and Everyone else is shocked. But instead of Evie dumping Chad and Chad leaving, Evie broke up with him but instead of Chad leaving he attacks Mal. There's a whole fight, Mal and Chad beat each other up good but Chad has a height advantage and he knocks Mal out after 5 minutes than right after the royal guards take Chad to the police station and the other royal guards call the hospital and get an ambulance to the tourney field. Mal is than taken to the hospital and the gang minus Jay, Harry and Gil of course go the hospital and they wait to see how she is. Mal hurt Chad badly he has a broken nose, a broken arm, a broken leg, a concussion, a black eye and a sprained wrist on the other hand. The doctor came out and told them that Mal has a broken arm, a broken nose, a black eye and a concussion. Evie is still a mess especially after Chad getting dragged of a bloody Mal. When Mal regained consciousness Evie wanted to talk to Mal alone. So the gang waited out for them to be done talking. Evie went inside the room

"Your so stupid" Evie said as a greeting

"Hi to you too" Mal said "I meant everything I said"

"I know you did, And yes Mal I love you too" Evie said

Evie leaned in and kissed Mal


	27. Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie left and Mal is devastated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Amnesia by 5sos
> 
> (Mal-Bold, Memories-Italic)

Evie left Mal a year ago and Mal cant live on with all this pain form Evie. Evie left to go Charmington and Mal had to stay in Auradon, She left with Audrey and Jane. Mal has sent letters containing some goodbye notes, I love you notes, Mal was left broken and has many memories of her and Evie and is not fine. Mal was alone and she started to sing, at least she thought she was alone.

**"I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted**

**I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted"**

_'Evie got news that she needed to go to charmington for 5 yrs so she broke up with Mal and left. Mal was driving by places that she and Evie used to get drunk at, She drove by the enchanted lake, the enchanted forest, Auradon prep, Ben's castle. Mal remembered when Evie was going to break up with her, Mal kissed Evie and she tasted like cinnamon and apples. Mal was broken'_

**"And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine**

**Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though he's right beside you?**

**When he says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?"**

_'Mal has kept some sort of contact with Jane, So Mal knew Evie was dating a guy the son of one of the knights that protected the castle. When Mal heard that she broke more than she could have. Mal doesn't think this guy is good for her, Mal thinks this guy is like Chad. Mal wrote Evie notes. Mal knows that Evie is hurt by that guy she's dating, Mal knows it, she just hopes that the guy does something to make up for it. The guy was like Chad saying things that hurt Evie. Mal knew because she has a contact that will get her information for her'_

**"Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?**

**If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all"**

_ 'Mal has times where she thinks that Evie was a lie that Evie never really loved her, Because when you love someone you feel something. But Evie moved on with no problem and forgot about what they had. Mal knew Evie was a lie because Mal was broken when Evie left, but Evie just moved on to someone else like it was nothing' _

**"I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

**I remember the make-up running down your face**

**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**

**Like every single wish we ever made"**

_ 'Mal remembered Evie walked into there apartment and Evie had make up running down her face and tears in her eyes. Evie left there dreams and wishes they made and never need them again. Mal wanted to propose to Evie and the ring was in the making, Mal made a wish with Evie 2 yrs before the break up that they were going to have a family and be happy. Evie just left them like they were nothing to her' _

**"I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

**And forget about the stupid little things**

**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**

**And the memories I never can escape**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all"**

_ 'Mal knew she would never forget all the memories that Evie left with her, implanted into her brain. She wished she could forget Evie in general, how the warmth she felt when Evie was next to her in bed' _

**"The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone**

**I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone**

**And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around**

**It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on**

**It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long"**

_ 'Mal still had the pictures of Evie on her phone, She like to looks them and remember them, but when she see's them she feels alone. She stopped going out with her friends and her friends are a little confused. Mal knows that it hurts that Evie moved on and is happy with someone else. There friends talk about Evie and Mal can hear them cause Mal hasn't seen Evie since she left that day' _

**"It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?**

**If what we had was real, how could you be fine?**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all**

**I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

**I remember the make-up running down your face**

**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**

**Like every single wish we ever made**

**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

**And forget about the stupid little things**

**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**

**And the memories I never can escape**

**If today I woke up with you right beside me**

**Like all of this was just some twisted dream**

**I'd hold you closer than I ever did before**

**And you'd never slip away**

**And you'd never hear me say"**

_ 'Mal sometimes wish she would wake up and Evie would be right next to her, It made Mal feel like she's in a nightmare. Mal would hold Evie close and make sure she never feels like Mal doesn't love her or other things' _

**"I remember the day you told me you were leaving**

**I remember the make-up running down your face**

**And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them**

**Like every single wish we ever made**

**I wish that I could wake up with amnesia**

**And forget about the stupid little things**

**Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you**

**And the memories I never can escape**

**'Cause I'm not fine at all**

**No, I'm really not fine at all**

**Tell me this is just a dream**

**'Cause I'm really not fine at all"**

Mal thought she was alone but she was wrong because Evie came back to apologize about leaving and no consulting Mal. But Evie felt like someone punched her, all her breath was take way by that song. So Evie left and she got in her car and started to cry, because she didn't know Mal was that broken. Evie did forget about there dreams and wishes they has together and now that Evie cant do anything, she realized how big of a mistake that was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im tired while writing this even tho its like 2:26 pm and im tried af 
> 
> I got the news about Kobe he was one of the greatest basketball players, My heart goes out to his family, today his wife lost a husband and a 13yr old-daughter. Nothing is ever worst then losing someone you love.
> 
> Today go to someone you love and tell them how much you love them and how much they mean to you. Because you dont know what will happen 2morrow


	28. I know what you did

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evie did something over the summer and Mal is pissed, But she also cant let Evie go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- I know what you did last summer by Shawn Mendez and Camila Cabello
> 
> (Mal-Bold, Evie-Italics, Narrator-Underline)

Evie was talking with Audrey about what she did last summer and Evie started to ramble about it while Audrey was trying to follow along 

"_She knows, _ _ Dirty secrets that I keep, _ _Does she know it's killing me_?

"I'm not sure Eve's you should talk with her"

"_She knows, she knows, _ _ D-d-does she know, Another's hands have touched my skin. I won't tell her where I've been, sh _ _e knows, she knows, she knows_"

In another area Mal was talking with Uma about what Evie did 

"**It's tearing me apart. ** **She's slipping away. Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say?**

"Mal you need to talk with her, Sure she said alot about you and her being together forever. You cant let that stop just because of one incident"

"**The pictures on her phone. She's not coming home**"

_(I'm not coming home)_

They meet on the tourney field

**I know what you did last summer **

**Just lied to me, "there's no other" **

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Look me in the eyes, my lover**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

_ I know, I know, I know, I know _

_ I know, I know, I know _

Evie knew what she did was wrong 

**I know, I know, I know, I know**

**I know, I know, I know**

Mal found out because she was saw that Auradon News caught her with Chad Charming. Mal hated that guy

_ I didn't mean it, no, I didn't mean it, mean it, no _

**Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close**

Mal should have just broke up with her, But Mal cant let her go, Mal loved her so much

Mal went back to Uma the next day and ranted again

"**I know ****When she looks me in the eyes. ****They don't seem as bright ****No more, no more**"

"Mal you cant keep ranting and not break up with her, you need to chose"

**I know t****hat she loved me at one time. ** **Would I promise her that night c****ross my heart and hope to die"**

"Mal I feel for you I really do"

**"It's tearing me apart, ** **She's slipping away. ** **Am I just hanging on to all the words she used to say? ** **The pictures on her phone. ** **She's not coming home"**

They meet back at the tourney field 

**I know what you did last summer**

**Just lied to me, "there's no other"**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Look me in the eyes, my lover**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

_ I know, I know, I know, I know _

_ I know, I know, I know _

Evie knew she should stop saying I know and do something about it but she cant

**I know, I know, I know, I know**

**I know, I know, I know**

**Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close**

_ Hold me close _

**Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close**

_ You know I didn't mean it, though _

The truth was Evie didn't mean it 

**Tell me where you've been lately**

**Tell me where you've been lately**

_Just hold me close_

** _Tell me where you've been lately_ **

** _Tell me where you've been lately_ **

_ Don't, don't, don't, don't let me go _

Evie loved Mal she really did 

**Can't seem to keep you close, can't seem to let you go**

_ I didn't mean it, though _

**I know you didn't mean it, though**

**I know you didn't mean it, though**

_ I don't wanna let you go _

**Tell me you didn't mean it, though**

**Tell me you didn't mean it, though**

**Can't seem to let you go, seem to let you go**

**I know you didn't mean it, though. I wanna know you mean it though**

_ Hold me close _

**I know you didn't mean it though**

**I know you didn't mean it though**

**I can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Just lied to me, "there's no other"**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Look me in the eyes, my lover**

**I know what you did last summer**

**Tell me where you've been**

_ I know, I know, I know, I know _

_ I know, I know, I know _

**I know, I know, I know, I know**

**I know, I know, I know** (ah-ah, ah-ah)

_I know, I know, I know, I know_

_I know, I know, I know_

I_ know, I know, I know, I know_

_I know, I know, I know_

**I know**

They didn't know what would happen to there relationship but they were going to figure that out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new writing style I wanted to try. Im obvious not going to keep It I just though a little change might be due
> 
> I've also noticed that I misspell from and spell it form, Im such an idiot. So sorry
> 
> Anyway, The HSM Au will be pushed back till the 10th, cause I wanna get some more of this done and I need at least 3 days for HSM au to be perfect, the one shot smut's will be out next week on the 5th or the 6th. The 14th will bring some valentines one shots for both Smut and Non Smut, For the next week I will be working on the Dragons and One shots to get them up to date :) I will also warn you If I need time for school, but rn I think thats it:)
> 
> Also, side note I dont know what to get myself for Valentines, any suggestions please leave them:) <3 Luv U


	29. Authors note 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

**So my wifi went out and im not going to be able to write for a bit im saying maybe a week or so, I will be back as soon as I can **

**Im so mad I cant write I had so much planned to do**

**Please be patient Ill be back**

**-Author**


	30. Terrible Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal lost Evie and they had a son and Mal was telling her son something in a song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you listen to the song while reading this, you will cry. YOU'LL CRY EVEN IF YOU LISTEN TO THE SONG AND NOT READ THE STORY :'(
> 
> Still auradon but no isle, so the gang never met. Mal still has magic cause Maleficent was not a villian but still the ruler of the moors land
> 
> Song- Terrible things by Mayday Parade  
(Mal-Bold, Memory's-Italic)

Mal lost Evie 14 years ago and she never was fixed and only cared for her son and Mal didn't want what happened to her happen to her son. There son Josh

"Josh come here please" Mal said

"Yeah...Mom?" Josh questioned, Mal was holding a guitar and sitting on the sofa

"Sit I have a story to tell you in song form" Mal said pointing to the chair next to her

"What's it about?" Josh asked

"Its about your mommy" Mal said trying her hardest not to cry

"Mommy?" Josh asked in a whisper, he never truly knew her as she died when he was 3

"Yes your mommy, She loved you very much, your 17 now and I need to tell you this. I was 17 and we had you at 23" Mal said before playing her guitar, Josh started to listen

**"By the time I was your age I'd give anything to fall in love truly**

**was all I could think, **

**that's when I met your mother**

**the girl of my dreams,**

**the most beautiful woman that I'd ever seen"**

_'Mal saw this beautiful girl at school and it felt as of right then and there Mal fell in love. She had to know more about this beautiful creature. So she later found her sitting at a park bench and sat a cross from her"_

**"She said girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

'**I can't help but notice you staring at me,**

**I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,**

**I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me'**

_'Obviously Mal was so focused on staring at her, Mal missed that the girl was now staring at her with a raised eyebrow and a small smile on her face. "Hey Im Evie, and if your trying to be subtle try not to stare for so long. Why dont you come over here and we can talk" Mal was a little emberrassed but went to the girl anyway'_

**"Now son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things.**

**Now most of the time we'd have too much to drink **

**and we'd laugh at the stars and we share everything.**

**Too young to notice and too dumb to care,**

**love was a story that couldn't compare"**

_'Mal and Evie got drunk together and kissed and had some fun, and with Mal's magic Evie got pregnet at age 23. Mal thought they were pretty serious and she was ready to rasise a kid with Evie'_

**"I said girl can I tell you a wonderful thing?**

**'I made you a present with paper and string,**

**open with care now, I'm asking you please,**

**you know that I love you,**

**will you marry me?' "**

_'Mal asked Evie to marry her in a special way, 3 years after there son Josh was born. Josh had green eye's, blue hair and tan skin. When Mal asked Evie to marry her she was so excited but then the worst happend'_

**"Now son I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things**

**you'll learn one day, I'll hope and I pray that Zeus shows you differently.**

**She said girl can I tell you a terrible thing?**

**'It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks.**

**Please don't be sad now, I really believe,**

**you were the greatest thing that ever happened to me' "**

_'When Evie told her that she had weeks to live, she didnt know what to do. There son would grow up not knowing his other parent and Mal would have to rasie Josh by herself. Mal lost herself and started to shutdown'_

**"Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees.**

**So don't fall in love there's just too much to lose**

**if you're given the choice, I'm begging you choose to walk away, walk away,**

**don't let it get you, I can't bare to see the same happen to you.**

**Now son, I'm only telling you this, because life can do terrible things"**

Mal finished and Josh didnt know what to think. He was tearing up and sad but he also missed his mommy right now

"Josh, You don't have to take this advice but at least wait and don't make the same mistake as me" Mal said walking away and leaving her son to think about what happened to her and make is decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this while listening to the song and my emotions are CRYING AHHH, I cant with this song, Im shaking and Im going to bed now and cry my self to sleep, Bye
> 
> Ill get Valentines day one-shot out today along wit HSM au chapter and maybe a Dragon
> 
> You can also request me to do a song if you like


	31. Bad love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal has this bad girl vibe but she loves her family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something I saw on tv just rewitten

Mal was the kind of girl that would love someone but be a bad girl also. She was in the middle of robbing a jewelry store with her gang that included her _"friends"_ Jay, Uma and Harry. She got mixed up with the wrong kind of people and now to get out of it she had to be one of them. They were part of the isle gang, she was trying to hide it from her wife. Evie. Evie was her beautiful wife that she married 2 years ago, they had 2 children Dizzy and Celia, she couldn't let her children or Evie get mixed up with what she was doing. She thought the only logical thing was to wake up say good morning than eat and leave and lie, she hated lying but that was what she needed to do to keep her family safe.

"Mal, keep your head in the game, we have to get the diamonds than we can leave" Uma said, snapping Mal out of her thoughts

"Yeah.....ok" Mal said nervously

"Stop worrying" Uma said

"Yeah cause that's easy for you to say, you dont have a family on the line" Mal snapped upset that she has to be here right now

"Look once were done you can get back to your family, just focus for now" Uma said glancing back at the boys

"Fine" Mal said

Uma went back to hold her gun at the security guard while Mal was holding her gun to the other security guard. The boys were opening the safe

"Guys we got it" Jay yelled

"Ok, come hole these guys here and we'll grab the diamonds" Uma said

Jay and Harry grabbed the guns from Mal and Uma, then Mal and Uma got the case's and started to put all the diamonds in the case's. After they were done with that, they collected the other jewelry in the safe life diamond incrusted stuff, gold and silver. All of a sudden they heard sirens, they all looked at each other and got scared including Mal, all Mal could think about was if she gets caught that's it, Evie's going to find out and her 9 year old daughters will know later when they understand. She know that her kids wont want to know that there mom was a criminal. Evie will know that her wife wasn't who she fell in love with and might not want there kids to know. She panicked and ran for the door but her gang gets nervous when they see Mal run out to this the exit, they shoot, well more specifically Uma shoots. Mal is on the ground clutching her side, Mal knows she wont make it. Mal hears the officer call out and she knows the voice cause she heard that voice the morning of and it told her to go wake up the kids. Evie calls out

"Please come out with your hands raised, we wont shoot unless we need to, who did you shoot? We all heard the shot, does someone need medical attention?" Evie said into the microphone

Uma, Jay and Harry all look at each other and they start to walk out with there guns loaded, but before they look at Mal and say 3 word that makes Mal scared to death

"Bye bye Evie" they say taunting her

Mal's pissed, she grabs the gun she found on the floor that fell from the security guard and shoots Uma and Jay. Harry shoots at her he hits but she's motivated to keep going and she grabs the gun out of his hand after she wrestled him, with 2 bullet wounds from Uma and Harrys gun she knocks him out. She hears a swat team run up and Mal lays on the floor, she knows she wont make it. All Mal can hope for is Evie to understand a little.

"Hands up in the air" one swat member says

"Are you ok Mal?" She hears Ben said. Ben one of her good friends and he's was the swat captain

"Get me Evie please" she makes out before she's exhausted, Ben nods and tells one of his members to get Evie. Evie the police chief. Evie her beautiful and smart wife. Evie the mother to her 2 beautiful daughters. Evie who is walking towards them with a frown

"Mal what happened?" Evie says trying not to cry

"I messed with the wrong people and this happened, the guy with the eyeliner he's still alive but the other two aren't" Mal said looking at the ceiling, Ben walks away to get Harry

"Why??" Evie says trying to comprehend how Mal turned out like this

"I was protecting you and Dizzy and Celia, they wanted to hurt you, I joined them to make sure they didn't. Im sorry love" Mal says sitting up a little and leaning her back on the wall

"You could have told me you were in trouble, I would have tried to help you" Evie says a little disappointed

"You were too wrapped up with other stuff to worry about me. I did what I did to try and keep you guys safe. Stop interacting with me before they think you did something. I dont want you involved" Mal says

"The only crime I committed was falling in love with you" Evie says, but still kissing Mal like there was not tomorrow 

"I might not be around to be there for our kids but I love you so much and I love Dizzy and Celia so much too. If you look im my office under the desk theres a box. There has all the gifts I want you to give to the girls at every milestone, and a gift for you and a video for you. I might not be here now but I will in your heart" Mal said before kissing Evie again and closing her eyes and never opening them again

"I love you too Mal" Evie said before hugging Mal

Later when Evie got home she went to check on her kids and found her friend Audrey watching them. Audrey her assistant and her babysitter. She told Audrey to watch the kids for a while longer and we was going to the office's. Evie walked in and went to Mal's desk, under it she found 2 boxes, One that was labeled Evie and one that was labeled kids. She opened the kids one and saw notes and little gifts with proof that they were bought and which milestone they represent. She opened her's and found a necklace with the word 'Queen' written on it, and a bracelet with Mal and Dizzy and Celia' names on it. After a bit she watched the video and it said

"Hello Evie, If your watching this that means im in jail for life or im dead. I did this to protect you guys, and that sounds stupid but I didnt want you guys hurt. I want to know that I love you and I never will stop. The kids were one of my biggest priorities and there so young to understand, if you tell them later on thats fine, if you dont thats fine too, just tell them that I loved them very much and I will miss them no mater what. Tell our family and friends but if im dead make sure you tell my mom that Ill be staying with my dad for now. Cause you know he's Hades. The point is, is that I love you and dont forget that please. I have to go just know that I love you princess" Mal says blowing a kiss into the camera and shutting it of

Evie is crying and wondering what happened, how it started, why this happened with her family. She later told the kids and they were sad.

Its been about 9 years since that fateful day and Evie never remarried or dated again, she and her kids visit Mal's grave every week and tell the grave about there day. They know she did what she did to protect them and they miss her badly. Evie still wear's her necklace and bracelet, her kids were there gifts that Mal had set in the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not as good as all my other one's


	32. 6 months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal was away with her friends doing tour and while that was happening her relationship with Evie was falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Close as strangers by 5 seconds of summer  
(Mal-Bold, Memory's-Italics)
> 
> (Read end notes)

Mal and the boys of her group took off after saying good bye to there friends and loved ones. They were going to be gone for about 6 months for a tour. Mal was sad that she had to leave her girlfriend of 8 months. Evie. Evie was a fashion designer so she couldn't come with Mal sadly. But they were going to have fun while touring the world

**(6 weeks later or aka 1 month and a half)**

The last 6 weeks were pretty hectic between the tour and the situation at home with Evie. Evie broke her ankle and missed Mal, when they called at week 3 Evie was a mess cause she couldn't be there at her shop, Mal tried to keep her distracted. Mal called Evie not to long ago and while she was on stage she had a song she wanted to sing

**"Six weeks since I've been away**

**And now you're sayin' everything has changed"**

_'When Mal called the night before her concert Evie told her that things had changed between them and Evie was having a hard time sleeping, Max there dog was sick and Evie needed Mal so bad. But Mal put her work before her'_

**"And I'm afraid that I might be losing you**

**And every night that we spend alone**

**It kills me thinking of you on your own**

**And I wish I was back home next to you"**

_'Mal was kinda scared that 6 months out without Evie and her dog that maybe Evie would see Mal was not there for her when she needed her the most and they would break up, Mal didn't want that to happen. Mal felt weird being in bed alone with out her girlfriend and it was only just starting with 2 weeks in to the tour and they barely made a dent. Mal felt like something was killing her that she had to think about Evie alone with out her and she was sad it had to be that way, Mal wished she could be at home with Evie and cuddle with her'_

**"Oh, everyday**

**You feel a little bit further away**

**And I don't know what to say"**

_'Mal always felt that everyday for the past 2 weeks that they felt further away in there relationship and it was killing her'_

**"Are we wasting time**

**Talking on a broken line?**

**Telling you I haven't seen your face in ages**

**I feel like we're as close as strangers"**

_'Mal always told Evie that she felt like she hadn't seen her in age's even tho its been 4 weeks. When Mal went to a phone booth in London the power went out while they were talking and the whole line broke. Mal kinda felt like they were strangers'_

(14 weeks later or month 4 and a half)

**"Won't give up**

**Even though it hurts so much**

**Every night I'm losing you in a thousand faces"**

_'Its been 10 weeks and Mal felt like everytime she looked out into a crowed she felt like she was slowly losing Evie to thousands of faces that were there. Everynight that happend and it was killing Mal slowly'_

**"Now it feels we're as close as strangers**

**Late night calls and another text**

**Is this as good as we're gonna get?"**

_'At night was really the only time Mal could talk to Evie and they could text but Mal wanted to hear Evie voice'_

**"Another time zone taking me away from you**

**Living dreams in fluorescent lights**

**While you and I are running out of time**

**But you know that I'll always wait for you"**

_'When Mal flew to state it always changed a time zone and Mal knew with every time zone it brings her futher away from Evie. While Mal was living her dream it was killing there relation ship and they both knew it but it was too late for them, But Mal would always wait for Evie no matter what'_

(5 weeks later aka 5 and a half months)

**"Oh, everyday**

**You feel a little bit further away**

**And I don't know what to say**

**Are we wasting time**

**Talking on a broken line?**

**Telling you I haven't seen your face in ages**

**I feel like we're as close as strangers**

**Won't give up**

**Even though it hurts so much**

**Every night I'm losing you in a thousand faces**

**Now it feels we're as close as strangers**

**On the phone**

**I can tell that you wanna move on**

**Through the tears**

**I can hear that I shouldn't have gone**

**Every day gets harder to stay away from you"**

_'Every time now on the phone Evie is crying cause she cant stand that Mal's not there and it hurts both of them. Mal wished sometimes that she didn't go and everyday it gets harder for Mal to stay away form Evie'_

**"So tell me...**

**Are we wasting time**

**Talking on a broken line?**

**Telling you I haven't seen your face in ages**

**I feel like we're as close as strangers**

**Wasting time**

**Talking on a broken line**

**Telling you I haven't seen your face in ages**

**I feel like we're as close as strangers**

**Won't give up**

**Even though it hurts so much**

**Every night I'm losing you in a thousand faces**

**Now it feels we're as close as strangers"**

(2 weeks later aka month 6)

**"Six months since I went away**

**And I know everything has changed**

**But tomorrow I'll be coming back to you"**

Mal was finally going home and she knew shit would be different from when they started. Mal and Evie have been together 1 year and 2 months and Mal feels like she should be worried for there relationship. And she should

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was kinda emotional
> 
> Also this was a hit towards later on in the Dragons au I have going on *Evil Laughter* So yeah keep a look out for that, Speaking of Dragons au that should be updated later today, its currently 12:41 and Ima about to go to bed than go to school at 1pm and than come home at 4pm and finish writing it
> 
> if your confused on the weeks to month ratio. 6 weeks is 1 month and a half add 14 weeks and that 4 months and a half add 5 weeks and that 5 months and a half than add 2 weeks and that's 6 months I just cut of the half part. so in total is 27 weeks or 6 months
> 
> If someone wants to fix my math go ahead :) <3
> 
> I don't usually do Math so that was hard for me xd


	33. Voodoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal never liked Evie now all of a sudden she likes her. WHYY??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Song: Voodoo doll by 5 seconds of summer)
> 
> (lyrics-Italics)

_ I don't even like you _

_ Why'd you want to go and make me feel this way?  
And I don't understand what's up  
And I keep saying things I never say  _

* * *

Mal doesn't know what up with her, She hates Evie (aka Princess) with a burning passion. But lately she's found her self drawn to the girl and Mal cant figure out why and it annoys her so much. I mean Mal would never say that Evie looked nice in a blue dress but she told Evie she looked beautifull WTF was wrong with her. Mal feels a certain way when she is with Evie 

* * *

_ I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen  
I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me _

* * *

Mal can feel Evie watching her when she's not there, Mal will be in class and feel Evie staring at her. When Mal is anywhere she can either feel Evie watching her when she is not even there or feel her touch when she is on the other side of the room. Mal might start going crazy if she doesn't figure this out right away she cant bare to look week in front of someone who she hated not so long ago but now kinda likes 

* * *

_ Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself  
I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell  
And it hurts in my head and my heart in my chest  
And I'm having trouble catching my breath _

_ Ooh ooh _

_ Won't you please stop loving me to death?  _

* * *

Mal cant with this feeling so she thinks that Evie is hiding a voodoo doll cause she asked her friends Freddie and she asked about the voodooist and what they do the things people feel after a voodooist helps them are the same things Mal has been feeling around Evie. When Mal asked Evie she said she had no idea what she was talking about and than left with a smirk on her face which kinda confused Mal. Mal's chest and heart hurt more around Evie and its freaking Mal out, Mal feels out of breath when around Evie

* * *

_ I don't even see my friends no more  
'Cause I keep hanging out with you  
I don't know how you kept me up all night  
Or how I got this tattoo  _

* * *

Mal has been ignoring her friends to hang out with Evie and Mal usaly gets back to her dorm about 2 in the morning and she always forgets how she and Evie started with this and why when she wakes up she see's ruby red lipsick smuged on her lips in the bathroom mirror. Mal was doing her thing, She was working out and she hit her arm on the door and it hurt 10x worst, Mal looked at her arm and saw a TATTOO, when the fuck did Mal get a tattoo, Mal doesn't even know. Its a little crown with the words princess writen it cursive, fuck Mal is going to lose her shit

* * *

_ I can feel you watching even when you're nowhere to be seen  
I can feel you touching even when you're far away from me _

_ Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself  
I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell  
And it hurts in my head and my heart in my chest  
And I'm having trouble catching my breath _

_ Ooh ooh _

_ Won't you please stop loving me to death? _

* * *

Mal swears she is going crazy with the things Evie has been doing to her. Jay and Uma her friends are worried about her too. They dont know why she got a fucking tattoo, why she feels like she is being watched or touched when no one is watching or touch Mal. It scares them but it scares Mal way more that it scares them 

* * *

_ Every time you're near me  
Suddenly my heart begins to race  
Every time I leave  
I don't know why my heart begins to break _

_ Tell me where you're hiding your voodoo doll 'cause I can't control myself  
I don't wanna stay, wanna run away but I'm trapped under your spell  
And it hurts in my head and my heart in my chest  
And I'm having trouble catching my breath _

_ Ooh ooh _

_ Won't you please stop loving me to death? _

* * *

Every time Evie is near Mal, Mal's heart starts to race and she looks at her lips. But every time Mal walks away from those confusing feeling and away from Evie her heart feels like its breaking and Mal cant with those she cant with Evie, but at the same time she wants Evie, she wants Evie to love her, she wants Evie to take her heart and either step on it or take it. But the scaring part is that Evie has not only taken Mal's heart but she has taken her whole being ant that scares Mal to death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we have 7 more till the end of this :) <3


	34. Wedding Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal and Evie broke up 1 year ago and Evie had found someone and is getting married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song- Wedding Bells by Jonas Brothers  
(Mal-Bold, Memory's-Italics)
> 
> Mal will not know Uma btw

Mal and Evie were dating for 2 years then a year ago Evie broke it of saying that she and Mal just didn't work out together. Mal has been trying to get over her but its hard for Mal. Evie is dating this girl named Uma. Mal knew a little bit about this Uma girl, but lets just say Mal's not to happy that Evie is getting married to another person. Mal doesn't even know a lot about this Uma girl, She should before Evie marries her. Evie has tried to get Mal to meet Uma, but that has yet to happen mostly because of Mal. In June there getting married that means 5 month and Evie will no longer be able to be Mal's, Mal doesn't even know if Evie remember that there anniversary is in June too. Mal needs to express her feelings so she does it by song, Mal goes outside to the town and sets up a little stage and speakers. After she sets everything up she starts her music from her laptop to play on the speakers soon after she starts to sing and a crowd forms

**"Pardon my interruption**

**This drink's just settling in"**

_'Lately Mal has been drinking more, After Evie ended it with her, Mal took her emotions to drinking, which is a bad idea but Mal didn't really care. Before she left her apartment to go out to the town she had a cup of vodka'_

**"On my reservations** <strike></strike>

**A reason I don't exist...**

**She says, "Can you keep a secret**

**A ceremony set for June**

**I know it's a rush but I just love her so much**

**I hope that you can meet her soon..." "**

_'Evie called Mal when she finished the dates for the wedding, While they are not together Evie wants to be friends with Mal. But Evie told Mal to make sure she keeps it a secret that the wedding will be in June. Evie told Mal that she loved Uma and that's why there rushing it'_

**"No, I don't wanna love**

**If it's not you**

**I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove**

**That we can't try**

**One last time**

**But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime!**

**Trying to fall asleep**

**You wake me up cause I'm trying to see the light,**

**Instead of you in white.**

**No I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime.**

**The wedding bells... wedding bells... wedding bells..."**

_'Only reason why Mal has yet to try and see someone is cause she still wants Evie. She doesnt want to love anyone else but Evie. She doesnt want to hear thoese wedding bells cause she knows once she does thats game over, Evie will be taken. Mal just wants to try with Evie one last time. When Mal goes to sleep she see's Evie in white and walking down the isle. When Mal wakes up she wants to see some light to know that she is awake and Evie is not wearing white'_

**"Pardon my harsh reaction**

**You put me on the spot**

**And if I'm being honest**

**I'm hoping that I'd get caught**

**Showing you I'm unhappy**

**Letting you see my truth**

**Cause if you recall our anniversary falls**

**11 nights into June"**

_'Now Mal was a little harsh to this whole wedding thing and still is a little. But Evie is putting her on the spot and seeing if Mal will do anything stupid about her getting married. Mal wants to get caught tho, to show Evie that she cares and wants to try again. Evie probably forgot there anniversary of when Mal first laid eye's on Evie for the first time and knew she was in trouble on June 11'_

**"No, I don't wanna love if it's not you**

**I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove**

**That we can't try one last time**

**But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime...**

**The wedding bells chimeeeee... yeah... the wedding bells...**

**No, I don't wanna love if it's not you**

**I don't wanna hear the wedding bells prove**

**That we can't try one last time**

**But I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime**

**Trying to fall asleep, you wake me up and I'm trying to see the light**

**Instead of you in white**

**No, I don't wanna hear the wedding bells chime, the wedding bells...**

**The wedding bells... wedding bells..."**

_'Mal refuses to see Evie in a white wedding dress, hearing those wedding bells chime and prove that Evie is officially taken and Mal will have to deal with it and that's something Mal is refusing. Because she loves Evie way to much and will never love someone as much as she love's Evie'_

Mal was finished and among the crowd she saw Evie. Her princess. Her queen. Evie looked between mad and sad and confused as to Mal singing this song and all Evie does is turn and walk away from Mal and the crowd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This song will probably used in 2 more fics also after this 6 more  
My last update till next week(aka this week coming up), My grandma's birthday is today and Im going to visit her grave then celebrate my dad's birthday, So Im going to go to sleep now. See ya, have a nice night/morning/afternoon were ever you are


	35. OMFG (Aurthor Note 10)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This does not count as a chapter but HOLY SHIT

**I cant explane how grate full I am to have reached an accomplishment**

**On this fic we have hit 4001 hits WTF. HOW??**

**Im so surprised, I honestly expected this fic to hit 200 hits that's it. But no You guys kept reading it and it got to the point were I was like shit, How did we hit so many fucking hits, At 1000 I was like wow, 2000 I was like ok thanks, 3000 Was omfg I luv u guys, but now at 4000 HOLY SHIT I cant even comprehend it**

**I cant belive this guys, Thank you so much**

**I luv u guys and I cant write how much you guys mean to me**

**-Author**


	36. What I go to school for!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal sings about why she went to college and didn't just drop out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Song: What I go to school for by Busted)
> 
> (Mal-Bold, Memories-italic)

Mal was setting up the stage cause she was gonna sing her new song for all of her fans and old classmates. Her girlfriend was there and was the main focus of the song. Mal was just walking up on stage to start

"So as some of you know, I went to Auradon university and I meet my girlfriend there but what some of you may not know was that I was a Jock with horrable grades back in college and she was an uprising fashion designer and straight A student" Mal stated "I wrote this song to explain why me and her are together and what happened back in college"

Mal then started

**"Her voice is echoed in my mind**

**I count the days 'til she is mine**

**I can't tell my friends 'cause they will laugh**

**I love a member of the class"**

_'Mal liked to call Evie a member of the class but Evie wasn't like any other classmate she was super smart, super pretty, super talented and she was a cheerleader and she was in hornors college classes. She was like a super hero and Mal was in love with her. Sure Mal may be older but that didnt stop her from trying to do everything to get Evie to notice her'_

**"And I fight my way to the seat behind her**

**To get the best view of her ass**

**I drop a pencil on the floor**

**She bends down and shows me more"**

_'Mal was a jock and a player, Her friends and her were aways hitting on guys and girls but end up breaking there hearts. Mal's friend started to noticed that she stopped to doing that. They asked her why and she said because she was tierd of it but her friends asked her classmates and found out why. So they started to tease her. They knew Mal would drop her pencil just to get Evie to bend over and they thought it was cute that Mal had a school girl crush but knew Mal had no chance with Evie'_

**"That's what I go to school for**

**Even though it is a real bore**

**You can call me crazy**

**But I know that she craves me**

**That's what I go to school for**

**Even though it is a real bore**

**Girlfriends I've had plenty**

**None like Evie Queen**

**That's what I go to school for**

**That's what I go to school for"**

_'Mal didnt want to admit that she only went to school just to see Evie. Just to be near her and watch her. Mal has a feeling that Evie craves for her and thats why Mal kept going'_

**"So she may be eight-teen**

**But that doesn't bother me**

**Her boyfriend's schooling out of town**

**I find a reason to go 'round"**

_'Evie had a boyfriend but he was at college in another school and they were having issues in there relationship cause he was flirting with other girls'_

**"I climb a tree outside her home**

**To make sure that she's alone**

**I see her in her underwear**

**I can't help but stop and stare"**

_'Mal followed Evie home one day and climbed a tree to just watch her, but Mal was wholly unprepared for seeing Evie get undress and saw her in her under wear and bra and Mal then procceded to fall out of the tree'_

**"That's what I go to school for**

**Even though it is a real bore**

**You can call me crazy**

**But I know that she craves me**

**That's what I go to school for**

**Even though it is a real bore**

**Girlfriends I've had plenty**

**None like Evie Queen**

**That's what I go to school for**

**That's what I go to school for"**

_'Mal has had girlfriends in the past and broke up with them cause they were bringing her down and she didnt need that shit, But once she saw Evie she knew that she was something special'_

**"Everyone that you see all day**

**Knows you're looking at me in a different way**

**I guess that's why my marks are getting so high**

**I can see those telltale signs**

**Telling me that I was on you're mind**

**I could see that you wanted more when you told me**

**That I'm what you go to school for**

**I'm what you go to school for"**

_'There whole class saw how Mal would try and be subtle with how to move on Evie but they also saw that Evie was doing and responding to those things Mal was doing cause she liked Mal, They saw the signs and knew that Evie was the reason Mal was trying harder in school. Evie then told Mal that she goes to school cause she loves her' _

**"She's packed her bag, it's in the trunk**

**Looks like she's picked herself a Jock**

**We drive past school to say goodbye**

**My friends they can't believe their eyes"**

_'Mal and Evie decided to rent and apartment and finally tell people about there relationship. Evie packed her bags and met Mal outside and the drove right by school and waved bye to there friends. Mal's friends cant belieave that she got the most beautiful girl ever and start going crazy'_

**"That's what I go to school for**

**Even though it is a real bore**

**You can call me crazy**

**But I know that she craves me**

**That's what I go to school for**

**Even though it is a real bore**

**Girlfriends I've had plenty**

**None like Evie Queen**

**That's what I go to school for**

**That's what I go to school for"**

Mal fnished and heard cheering, Her old classmates were laughing and crying from the memories. Her friends were still shocked. Her fans knew more. And Evie finally knew the full truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, Were almost done with One shot's


	37. Online broken heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mal has had her heart broken once but never like this  
(Warning mentions of Mental health and selfharm)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is emotional a little, I cried for hours writing  
(Based on a true story)

**Tw// Self Harm**

**Third Person**

Mal was on Auragram and found this amazing girl, She made Mal want to be better. But Mal was broken, Mal had problems with mental health like depression and anxiety and PTSD, She has had a horrible childhood that no one knows about but her brothers. When Mal meet this girl it saved her, She was about to do something stupid but then she came. Evie came into her life and that changed everything. Sure Mal was still hurting herself but this girl was like an angel. Mal started to like her after 4 months of friendship, So Mal went to one of her friends for help.

* * *

**Uma active now**

_ Hey I need to ask a question :Mal_

_ How did you know that you loved your girlfriend? :Mal_

**Uma: Ahhh ok ok I see where this is going, well, it took a hot second for me to realize my feelings for her**

**Uma: By a hot second, I mean 7 years of us flirting, sleeping together, and honestly I wasn’t the best person back then I wasn’t the most faithful person back then and would always devote myself to her, I think that’s when I realized I was in love, because no matter what, I just wasn’t happy unless I was by her side. I was in a very dark place then. but if you find yourself not feeling complete unless that person is by your side or if you can’t help but smile at just the mention of their name then that’s your soulmate**

_Huh, How do you know what love feels like? :Mal_

**Uma: To me love feels like I’d do anything for my girlfriend, I’d always treasure her and if anyone or anything tried to come between us, I’d fight for our love and if one day she wants someone else than I’d willingly let her go because I want her to be happy and if I couldn’t do it then I’d hope that someone else could keep that beautiful smile on her face and I’d just be there to support her**

_Awww, Thats adorable, Can you fall in love with someone over the Internet? :Mal_

**Uma: Well me and my girlfriend are so yes I believe you can fall in love with someone over the internet**

_This girl Im talking to she makes me feel things Ive never felt before :Mal_

**Uma: Well gather up your lady balls and ask her out**

_What do I do? What if I say something weird and she never wants to talk again? What she doesn't like me that way? :Mal_

**Uma: You never know if you don't ask**

_Ok thanks :Mal_

**Uma: No problem**

* * *

Mal was scared she didn't know what to do, But she asked and she got a girlfriend, Some dirty things went in on those convos, some jealousy, but they loved each other, Well at lease Mal think Evie loved her, Mal had a lot of issues but Evie never judged her. Evie still cared for Mal and wanted her to get better. Mal bought Evie some things and shipped them to her house, That's when stuff went down hill, Evie said that her mom would not see them, So Mal put a cute note for her in the box. Sadly her mom saw it, Mal was sent to a place to help with her mental health, But before she went her and Evie took a break. Mal was upset, They had a mutual friend, Uma. Mal called Uma everyday to see how Evie was doing, It hurt her, She cried. She was so worried about Evie, That she lied to get out of that place faster. When she got out Mal got her phone and messaged Evie, They needed to talk, Mal and Evie broke up, Mal was broken. Mal went home did something stupid and when to the ER, Then went back to that place. It hurt Mal so much, She called Uma again everyday, To see if Evie was ok. Ask her how she was and if she was happy. Mal just wanted Evie to be happy, Even if that meant letting her go. About a month and 3 days later Mal couldn't take it, Cause while her love for Evie was growing stronger Evie was distancing herself and fell out of love. It hurt Mal so Mal made a decision that hurt her so much. They needed to stop talking cause Mal didn't want to get hurt anymore. After her and Evie talked about that, They said there goodbyes. But what Mal didn't expect was for Evie to deleate her account and leave her for real. Yes Mal needed to stop talking to her but Mal didn't want her to leave fully. Mal has so many questions for that beautiful angel she calls her ex girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on putting more details into this and longer but I couldn't cause I didn't feel like balling my eyes out so here


	38. Authors Note

**Its gonna be a bit before I update again**

**sorry**

**-Love Author**


End file.
